HackBeta
by Recompense
Summary: The story of Recompense finding his way through the world along with the enemies of his cause. Mild violence, no language.
1. Chapter 1

.Hack/Beta

Prologue:

Before "The World" was brought out to the public there were still players.

Before the CC corp. could take control of their servers completely, the gamers controlled the game.

Gamers roamed free, this was their kingdom. Until the wars started.

The first "War" was between the rival guilds, CC and Rage. The beginning of the fighting was a result of a mass of player killing in the Rage guild. No one could stop "Rage" from killing other players; it was their playground for killing.

"U.R." Rages leader was merely laughing it off and said have fun crew.

Battles stained the lush forests and prairies with blood and painful memories. It was the depression of the world. Everyone was watching their backs. Gangs formed to "protect" the people but in reality they only wanted to protect themselves.

Everyone's characters grew stronger and much more powerful than what the world was supposed to be like. Battles dragged out longer and longer and far much destructive. There wasn't anywhere safe.

CC the second strongest guild sponsored by the CC corp. began to fight back. They fought the player killers by taking out leaders and commanders. Soon everyone was enthralled in war. CC began to fight like by using their connection finding player accounts and disconnecting them. They even threatened to end the world and not let anyone play.

Rage stopped the attacks after U.R. gave the command and peace returned unto the world.

After about a month a hacker claimed that he had made his own version of the world and that if the CC corp. shut down the server she would just start her own.

Killings started up again and everyone began to turn against each other and ending alliances. Everyone lost sanity. The areas that were supposed to calm were covered in blood. The world became a dark place once again. Fit for no one.

That was when CC corp. had lost all power in "The Secondary World". New guilds had since then been created and more powers had been established.

CC corp. had then decided to beat the gamers the best way, to fight fire with fire. CC corp. had opened up new files and new characters to destroy the ability to log on. Their characters had the ability to destroy someone's World files.

PKers began to die out and started using regular players as shields for them instead of killing them. Soon even the regular players decided to fight against everyone and got caught up in the battles.

The Hackers then stepped out of the shadows and began to destroy the CC corp. and altered data to find a way to live through a fight without being "Blacked".

Hackers banded together and made changes to the environment and made their own areas of design to fight the CC corp.

Areas now were consumed with monsters that had the ability to destroy player accounts and roam freely in the towns just to kill.

Luna was a town completely lost to the destruction. Monsters roamed the streets killing each other and everything in sight.

Before then this town was the town of protection to the players running from the war. Now consumed.

After these changes the regular players without any connections had to live within the lines of the order of Hackers and CC. Traveling in between area to area trying not to get killed. On occasion there were those who stumbled onto the world's flaws and made their characters change to be able to protect themselves.

The fighting continued between the Hackers, CC corp., and The Gamers. Gamers could merely survive and occasionally turn the tide of a battle. The gamers that changed however etched their names in history as legends.

These were the days of the Hackers, CC corp., and the Legends.


	2. Chapter 2

.Hack/Beta

Chapter One: Depart

I've been playing the Beta version of the world for about a year now. Nothings really changed, only thing to do is fight the unstoppable creatures along with hackers and CC. That's okay though, its still fun to play. Log in!

Character Name: Recompense

Class: Twin Blade

Character description: Hair Brown always in a mess. Body type Medium Height 6'2. Clothing, Blue jacket small covers the chest, Shirt Silver short sleeved, baggy pants Silver

Stepping into the world has always been awkward. Wherever you gate in there area always people ready to kill you because they think that you're CC or a Hacker just wanting to kill.

Today there was a battle in the Upside down world. Leonheart of the CC corp. was there leading the fight. On the Hacker side however Kunar was there to even it out. It was kinda funny to watch it was like a demon fighting a demon. I lost some friends in that battle so now they can't log back on anymore I hate those CC and Hackers.

Logging into the Cross root town is always the easiest because that's where most player characters hang out because there aren't any monsters there anymore. The streets are destroyed and you have to walk carefully or else you'll make a new grave for yourself.

The sky in Cross is black even in the middle of the day. Pretty gloomy place but at least Rage took care of the monsters and the hackers. No one knows how but the rumor has it that U.R. has found a way to alter areas so it isn't readable but Hackers and CC corps.

Walking over to the weapons store where the usual spot was for everyone to gather I saw that there was an unusual amount of people around the pit. After shoving through the crowd and making my way to the front I saw that something was at the bottom of the pit. Everyone was staring and just waiting to see.

"Nothing can be down there right!" a heavy blade shouted. "I mean after all rage set this place up to protect us and not let anything in!" People started to panic and some of the lower levels ran away.

The pit was glowing like fire now and everyone unsheathed their weapons, waiting for the apparent monster to show itself. The light grew brighter and the ground began to quake.

"Stand back." A voice said from behind everyone. I turned my head to see U.R. It was U.R. one of the worlds strongest characters. Everyone moved aside for him and he stepped forward to the front of the pit looking down into the pit.

Finally the ground stopped to rumble and a dragon appeared out of the pit. "You want some demon!" U.R. smirked, "Come get some." The dragon leapt for him and U.R. stretched forth his hand. "Data Drain." Brilliant lights shot forth from his hand and they penetrated the dragon's body. The dragon spiraled to the ground and morphed into a lizard which U.R. stepped on.

Everyone stared in amazement at what U.R. had just done but U.R. wasted no time he turned and walked back to the forbidden castle.

Soon everyone began to move about again and I decided to gate out and fight some monsters to kill. Closed Aqua Light, lights flashed by as I appeared in the classic aqua field surrounded by monsters. "Fun time." I said taking out my twin blades. The three Giant Water Golems were the first to make the charge.

I tried slicing through them but my blades just went straight through the first golem as the second two came in for a bash in my face.

After flying a few feet and planting my face into the ground. I got back up and decided to finish them off." Time to evaporate you golems. EAT FIRE!" I cast my most powerful fire spell and watched the field start to bubble and the golems disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Watching the golems evaporate into air. I stood back up staring into the water. The water flickered signifying the change of the environment.

Looking around I saw that the environment became filled with hills. Staring out to the hills I saw two characters stand facing each other.

"What do you want now?" The adult wavemaster said to the other teen wavemaster.

"I've come to fight you again. This time you won't get away Kore!" He snarled at Kore.

"My dear Kaisa, you can't kill me, you can't even dream of even challenging me." Kore smiled at Kaisa.

"Ya well eat this!" Kaisa screamed as the environment rumbled and water steaming hot water exploded onto Kore's body. Kore began withering in pain and tried to run but Kaisa formed a wall of water around him and made it slowly close in. "This is what you get for thinking about killing one of my friends." Kaisa smiled.

"I'm not quite dead yet dead boy," Kore stood up and made a shield of fire surrounding him and the water evaporated. He stepped forward smiling. "You see I'm not going to get dropped by another hacker that just wouldn't do my business much good you see," He Surrounded himself and Kaisa in the fire, "How long can you survive in flames Kais--"

The Flame shield erupted in explosions of ice and water. I ran over to the other side of the hill and there stood an army of CC corp. soldiers.

The Flame's were doused and the captain stood up, "Hackers Kaisa and Kore, You are here by arrested and will be taken off the server for the better of all players!"

Kaisa and Kore turned to face the guards,

"I'm sorry did you just interrupt our little dispute." Kore said to the guard, "Where I come from people don't go around doin that without paying for it," He smiled, "Now go away!"

The Ground erupted with a fury and the guards began to fall into the cracks. "We'll finish this later Kaisa." Kore said as he gated out.

Kaisa staring at the guards gated out as well and there was nothing left but the cracks and myself. The Field turned back to normal and I gated back to town.

Arriving at town I looked around and saw that things had turned to normal I walked over to one of the sides of the town and jumped off to grab onto the ledge under the town.

Pulling myself up to the dark ledge I saw that everything I left was still in place. This was my own place under the town that no one else knew about. Looking around I saw the gold well and my chest. Walking over to the well I looked down and I could still see the glow of gold at the bottom.

Smiling I sat down in front of it, saved and logged out.

I stood up out of my computer stretched and walked out of my room. Wow its already ten o clock and as usual dad isn't home. Well I turned towards the kitchen and made myself some soup and sat down in front of the TV and ate (look at my other post for anger). Changing the channel I saw that they were displaying something about the Beta game.

"We can neither confirm nor deny the alteration of public files by a hacker. Also the CC corp. is working heavily on making the game a better place for all of the gamers."

Not caring I flipped off the TV and finished the soup.

Walking back to the kitchen I put the soup bowl in the dishwasher and walked to my bedroom and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Gap

Slamming my alarm clock I woke up and wandered into the kitchen for breakfast. I looked around and got a bowl of cereal and walked into the TV room and saw another new clip of how CC corp.'s new game is almost out of testing and will be open to the public for everyone to play.

"Psh ya right as soon as that game comes out there will be more problems than there is now." I talked to myself.

I got back up and walked to the computer and slid on the visor and logged back in.

"You haven't been doing what I've asked you to do Kunar why?"

"I'm sick of this game its time for us to change it and fight the hackers off and restore the game to the way it's supposed to be U.R."

"Supposed to be? HA! This isn't a mere game do you understand what we have been doing."

"What falsely slaughtering the innocent and killing fake monsters to let everyone think you're a hero. Th--"

"Silence!" U.R. raised his hand.

"Don't you dare! I helped create that power and you can't use it on me!" Kunar screamed.

"Data Drain" U.R. spoke softly

"Heh fine alliance cancelled and Ill use a shield," suddenly a long Arm appeared in the middle of the blast and both Kunar and U.R. fired at him.

The Long Arm screamed and crumpled to the ground. Body motionless.

Logging in I looked up at the castle and saw a faint flash and then darkness once again. That castle creeps me out, there's something not right with it, something wrong.

But being the idiot I am I wandered through the crowds of people pushing my way through and made it to the road way to the castle.

The castle's road way isn't in existence anymore after some accident before I ever played the game. But it left a huge gap that you had to jump over. The gap was about 50 feet, the only way across was if you were an extremely high level character, a hacker, or someone carried you over and let you save.

Walking a few paces back I pulled out my blades and heard some lunatic running up behind me. I turned around and saw an average Twin Blade Running at full speed towards the gap.

At the end of the gap he made his insane leap screaming, "I'm going to make it!" About half way he began to go lower and he stabbed his swords into the side of the cliff and he proceeded to climb up. But have any of you played those games where you don't know what's at the bottom of a pit and you jump to check? Well in this game there's a monster that is the pit.

He was climbing up and the darkness grew until it was right behind him and swallowed him. The area was silent and then I heard his screams of pain and agony.

"Well that doesn't leave any pressure for us to make this gap now does it?" A voice from behind me said. I quickly turned around to see a large stature Long Arm standing behind me stretching out his legs. "Assuming that your going to jump that is."

"Ya but I'm not going to fail like he did. I'm going to go see what is in that castle." I smiled back at him

"Well good luck I'm level 80 and I have trouble with this gap still," He stood up revealing an insanely large scar of his chest with his blue vest unveiling it while he was finished his squats. "Well I'm gonna go for it you wanna run it with me?" He smirked.

I smiled again, "Ya just don't drag me down with you when you fall okay." He laughed and we both backed up to an appropriate running jump spot. "3."

"2."

We both said 1 and we made our sprints towards the edge. I was slighting faster than him while his teal trimmings were tailing him. I reached the edge and jumped with all of my might.

For a while it seemed as if I was flying and then I smacked against the edge of the wall. My swords dug in and I began to climb as fiercely as I could.

The entire wall shook and he landed about 10 feet higher than me as he stuck his spear into the side and jumped off of it up to the ledge and climbed up. "You better hurry up lad or else you might get caught!"

He laughed as he walked towards the castle.

I ripped my blades out of the wall after each penetration and made it to the top as I heard a roar from the gap.

I looked forward and began to walk to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Argent Lam

"You aren't afraid of this place are you kid?"

"You know if you're going to talk to me you might as well tell me your name." I smirked looking up to him.

"Wow really forgot that part of the conversation didn't I? Anyway My name is A just plain old A." He smiled revealing his pearly whites.

"Alright my name is--" We managed to make it into the doors and a warp gate interrupted my speech.

The new area around me wasn't at all as gloomy as I thought it was going to be, it was worse. There were corpses lying all over the floor. From higher levels to lower levels, magic wounds to blade wounds. They were all dead. You see this is out of CC corps area of authority so they don't bother to clean it up thus the bodies.

I looked over to finish my sentence to A but he was gone. Not your, he ran off and faded away gone he never got warped to where I was gone. His foot prints weren't in the dust I was next to.

I decided to move onward and continue through the dead bodies without A. As I wandered through the walls of the castle were deteriorating and there were walls of bodies blocking an entrance.

I started to climb up the bodies of the dead, shoving and pulling past corpses. When I managed to make a hole I was hesitant to climb through. There was something about their bodies that just didn't seem quite right.

The bodies began to move and rise off of the floor. I quickly scrambled off of the bodies and made a dash back towards the entrance but I saw now that all of the bodies were stand upright now.

"You who has not been chosen or made chosen should not have entered here." A voice that seemed raspy for a PC. Looking around I saw that the bodies now were fully armed and were prepared to fight. "You must not find it this is its and his domain. You can't be allowed to see it."

"What do you mean?" I shouted into the room, "I don't understand I just came here to explore.

"Normal Characters in this world will soon die and only the chosen will live. It's and his will must be enforced. Now die..." My body froze as I looked down and saw that a Long Arm had managed to throw his pike straight through me.

I flopped over onto the ground and the Long Arm grasped his pike and withdrew it. My body began to grow cold and the dead PC's began to swarm around me.

"It can't end here," I stood up with the hole in my stomach and my body burst into flame, "Fire Armor!" the entire room was filled with the fire and the PC's screamed in pain. "You underestimated me. I don't know who you are but if I die you're going to go with me and guess what, this wound is nothing to me." I walked through the door way and let my armor extinguish itself.

"What was that," The Long Arm said, "My head hurts so much. I remember that weird place and I was hit by two beams. Ah!" He reached down and felt his chest and his back feeling scars. He looked down and saw that there were two circle like scars in his chest and back.

"I'm actually shocked you survived those blasts." Kunar said, "The way U.R. shot at you you'd figure you'd be comatose by now."

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"Well I'm sorry let me introduce myself. I am Kunar former hacker. Now I exist to help you and destroy U.R."

"Ya me too," Another wave master walked into the clearing, "Only I need your help to destroy Kore. My name's Kaisa. What's yours Long Arm?"

"My name is Argent Lam." He spoke rubbing his head.

"Yes, rubbing your head is to be expected." said Kunar rubbing his chin. "You are actually not a regular player you realize this correct?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Look at your weapon."

"What--" He looked down to see his Quant Do he noticed that it was just binary now. "What happened to it?" He stood up holding it and now saw his full body. Looking down at his body he noticed that it constantly glitched forming binary instead of his character design.

"No worry you've become stronger than you ever imagined!" Kaisa smiled.

"It's true you may be lvl 49 but you're now stronger than every 99 out there." Kunar said looking at his staff.

"But I really liked my red armor," as Argent looked down at his now ever white armor that was flashing binary occasionally, "I mean why is it all floaty like now!"

"Well like it or not you're now stuck with it." Kasia said.

"Well I guess it's alright." He was now looking at his entire body turning his head questionably.

"Then it's settled we now are a team of two Wave Masters and one Long Arm. This is shaping up to be a fine journey we set ahead of ourselves." Kunar looked out among the prairie level that they were on.

"Blast it! I'm 14 I shouldn't have to be fighting hackers every day!" The Blade Master said banging his hands down on the grass. His wings tensing and his black armor quivering with his power.

"Leonheart may I remind you that that is personal information you are not allowed to give out think if your father found out that his son was playing on one of his CC files that he thought he lost." The female Blade Master said.

"Yes your right thank you Tiffany." Leonheart said looking up towards the sky. It's hard to believe I've only been fighting for a year and I've already gotten this tired." He smiled

"Yes but at least we have come this far fighting for the right reasons." She smiled back.

"Now let's get back to tracing that glitch in this level."

They both stood up and began to wander further into the prairie area.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Journey

"Everyone down!" Kasia said pulling everyone's heads down into the brush with him. "Look CC corp." he whispered. The others looked up and saw Leonheart and his friend and allied Tiffany.

"Why are we hiding from them the three of us are stronger than the two of them right?" Argent lam whispered.

"Well I'm a "level 78" and Kaisa is only level 22. And you're a super being." Kunar looked down upon them and then turned his gaze back

"So we can take them." Argent said.

"No he's a level 67 and his partner is level 67 plus they have the CC corp. powers at their disposal. That means they can call for back up give our descriptions etc." Kunar whispered to Argent.

Argent blankley stared up at Kunar. Sighing Kunar began, "You know how the old days the cops always won no matter what because they had cause and radios."

"Yes." Argent said

"That's what I'm trying to say." Glaring at Argent.

"Hey where'd they go?" Kaisa said.

"What do you mean?" Kunar looked up and saw that their footprints in the grass had vanished into nothing. Argent stood up and jumped over to where their foot prints ended.

"Hmm there wasn't a flash so they didn't gate out." Argent said looking down and feeling the grass.

"It's because we're above you!" Leonheart said landing on Argents head sending him into the ground. Leonheart's sword was out and he was waiting for Argent to struggle.

"Don't move." Tiffany said stepping out from the brush behind Kaisa. "Hacker Kaisa, you are now under arrest from the CC corp. and you will surrender your pass code and you will never play this game again."Wait where's the other--"

"DATA WARP!" The field was suddenly changed to lava and the four fell down towards the bottom. A magic platform was placed where Argent and Kaisa were and Tiffany and Leonheart kept falling.

Kaisa pulling out his staff looked down and said, "Data warp? What kinda spell is that?"

"The Kind of spell that saves you." Kunar said floating down towards them from the sky demon wings extended in him floating. "Now move the environment is changing back."

Kaisa and Argent looked down and saw the prairie once more.

"Impressive." Leonheart smirked, "But I can fly too." The group looked up to see Leonheart holding Tiffany and then landing 10 yards away. "You must be the Purple Demon Kaisa; we've been looking for you for some time."

"I bet you have but I'm afraid I'm now more powerful than the CC corp. can handle. My team can destroy any army you send at us." Kunar smiled.

"That's right," Kaisa said summoning his staff from the air "We can take the both of you easy." Argent now looking at his binary Quan Do lifted it towards the battle ready position.

The three stood ready to pose and fight to the death while Leonheart and Tiffany weighted their options. The prairie grass was golden and was now getting lifted off of the ground by the wind which was picking up; they were in for a storm.

Finally Leonheart drew his sword and said, "Well I was getting sick of hunting people down Tiffany. Some fighting might come as entertainment." Leonheart breathed.

Tiffany drew her now glimmering sword its brilliance only matched by her beauty. "And if we before our journeys through all is well..." She muttered these words as the wind seemed to carry them away.

"That was very impressive. Not very many people can destroy a mass of virused bodies in a single move let alone survive a blow from one." A soft voice came from the hallway I was now entering. "Then again who can expect anything less from a character called Recompense. It took me forever to figure out that word since the real meaning for it is so old. You are here for a reason here aren't you. Not for U.R. there is something else calling you to do your job. CC corp., no it couldn't be. I guess you could juts be driven from your own code of honor. Silver Recompense." The soft melodic voice spoke.

Looking around I saw no one speaking this room was entirely dark except for the door that was now spinning around in front of me. "Who are you and why do you know or care so much about me?" I said to the door it now spinning and creating wind making my silver armor begin to blow with the wind.

"Not surprising" The voice now laughed as the door grew darker and looked older. "You always felt a pride in your name, don't get me wrong I don't look into regular players accounts but I feel that I should at least take part in the research in what other players especially those who have potential do." The voice ended as quietly as it started that woman's voice was piercing my very soul with her words some how she knew something.

I now began to grow dizzy of watching the door moving around and around so I averted my eyes and when I did the room became Luminous and my eyes adjusted to the light. A woman clad in black and azure now stood before me. She was a wave master and was floating in the place where the door had been. "I don't care why you're here but if I have to shove you out of my way I will." I snarled at her trying to cover up my fear of her.

"Don't be so mean besides I don't need to pk anymore that other Long Arm put up quite a fight and having to avoid U.R.'s detection while slaying him it was quite a task.

I thought about A and how I must have compared to this woman. Her character didn't look any older than mine. But there was just something that had me off set with her. "You seem to think that you could kill me if you wanted to. And your voice doesn't quite match the one I was hearing earlier so you must be here like A and myself were."

"Correct. But that voice you heard was a monster that U.R. is creating to help him take over the world and assure his characters survival." She smiled now at me and it made me shiver.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kasami, Queen of the Under. I have been playing and watching for some time now." She now lost her grim and her face became emotionless.

My entire body was frozen because of Kasami's cold empty gaze. I felt as if my heart had just been stabbed with the worlds coldest Ice Pick.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

"Queen of the Under huh." I said looking deep into her now cold eyes.

"Showing boldness while staring into the eyes of your doom is indeed co memorable. However it won't get you anywhere." She said with the joyful face returning. My body began to warm at the site of her brilliant kind smile.

"I can't figure you. You seem to want my death and to put me 6 feet under yet that smile can erase all my doubts. But yet I still don't trust you."

"What's not to trust?" She stopped floating and landed on the ground and began to walk forward towards me. "But one thing is for certain, I am evil." She said as she held out her staff and the room began to quake.

An early teenage boy stood panting with his hands on his knees. He wore a form fitting leather vest with very long sleeve and that cut into two ends at the end. Has multiple belts holding up short cargo pants. His entire body was shaking as he fell to the ground. His hair slipping in-between the green grass his hair matching the ground. "Man what are we doing?" The boy said. "Fighting the CC corp. and almost getting taken out this is just too much."

"Don't forget about the hackers." A woman's voice said. "Wing you shouldn't have ticked them both off." The woman stood the same height as Wing but she was wearing pink armor and wielding a massive axe.

"Ya that's true but it's a good thing we didn't get separated while we were fighting them Emily." Wing panted.

"Why did you want to retreat to this grassy area anyway?" She smiled at him as she sat down next to him.

"Because this area is so vast its going to take a while for them to find us." Wing said looking over at her. Suddenly they were both knocked down by a massive shock wave and the sky grew dark.

"What was that?" Emily screamed.

"I dunno but look at the epicenter!" Wing said seeing figures fighting.

The room was falling apart and there weren't any doors out, it was just pitch black. I started to look around and my face showed panic. Then I stopped fearing and stared straight back at Kasami. "So you understand my name but not what it's for huh. Well you'd better get ready for the power of this name!" I began to power my MP into my blades. "Taste This!" I screamed ripping out my blades and charging towards her.

Her face lost the warmness as she ripped out her staff to block my oncoming attack. "Under versus Silver this should be interesting." She said bracing for the attack.

I was now directly in front of her and I unleashed all of my energy into the area creating a shock wave right in front of her face.

The entire area was now rumbling as she stood trying to block the entire blast but finally she screamed and gated out before the blast completely overtook her.

"You weren't all that tough." I said panting heavily.

maybe she wasn't here to fight you at all...

"Are you ready to die!" Leonheart screamed as his sword clashed with Kunar and Kaisa's staff's their energy clash created a loud bang and the area began to shake. Leonhearts wings were fully spread keeping himself afloat.

"Nah. Kaisa and I here will destroy you once and for all!" Kunar said. His wings also fully extended.

"Ya that's right!" Kaisa said standing on a platform created by Kunar to allow him to float.

Down on the ground ArgentLam stood facing Tiffany who was now charging him while he was looking up at the fight in the sky." Say Goodbye!" Tiffany screamed running toward him.

Argent suddenly looked down seeing Tiffany in front of him, "Ah!" He pulled out his binary weapon. His Quan Do changed to a long lance facing Tiffany's head. Tiffany came to a screeching halt.

"What kind of weapon is that?" She said looking frightened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

People always make mistakes. Lives are being cut short because of someone else's ideas. Views can change with the tides of life. Others take time and experience. Either way you look at it though, lives are being lost and someone always suffers...

"You like it. It's what happens to you when you become infected like this game." Argent said to Tiffany.

"Well it... it doesn't matter I will still destroy you." Tiffany rose from the ground, "Prepare yourself.

"Whenever you're ready." Argent said. Argent looked at his binary weapon changed back to a Quan Do; he turned and faced Tiffany once more.

Smiling Tiffany channeled her power into her body preparing her for a massive attack to destroy Argent completely.

Tiffany was now fully charged and ready, they both began their wild sprints towards each other.

"Who said that?" I said looking around at the now kitchen of the castle. It seems I've only gone further down since the fight with Kasami.

This kitchen seemed to look newer than the rest of the castle; it wasn't even the same design. I paused a moment and it seemed the voice had faded away into this castle.

Noises drew my eyes towards the door I could make out the figures of people standing outside the door.

I now looked at the people on the outside of the door. They were CC corp. executives!

"My fellow board members. As you can see "The World" it progressing quite well and as you can see the graphics are stunning." The man at the front spoke to the crowd. The rest seemed like they were real characters but he looked like a regular person. "As you can now smell," The kitchen suddenly filled with food waiters were walking towards the kitchen door. "The game also has a scent feature to."

I scrambled into one of the kitchen cupboards and crammed myself into it. Leaving just a crack open so I could look out and observe the waiters.

They all waltzed in some lifting plates with their swords and balancing them others using spells to lift them. They reminded me of penguins... only magic like, with swords...

Anyway they walked out and began to show off the games physics and how every move counted in order to keep the plates up.

I 'maneuvered' out of the cupboard and began to watch the spectacle of the game that I play.

Thoughts were now racing through my head about how I was transported here. The games directory showed this area with absolutely no address.

"Come on lets check in out!" Wing said rushing towards the explosion of energy.

"Wait what if the CC corp. is there?" Emily protested grabbing his arm.

"Then we run away again."

The two were now in the surrounding trees facing the extreme winds and shock waves. They peered through the bushes to see two characters charging towards each other.

Argent and Tiffany clashed weapons. An eruption shook the area as Tiffany's energy was released into the Binary Weapon.

The three in the sky looked down.

"I can't... I can't believe you..." dropping to the ground with a thud. "AHH!" the body shook violently on the ground and began to fade in and out as binary.

"Tiffany!" Leonheart cried slashing Kaisa and Kunar away and landing next to Tiffany whose body was having violent convulsions.

"I didn't mean to kill... I mean, I didn't want to..." Argent said looking at Tiffany's face and then his blood stained Quan Do. "I..."

Leonheart grasped Tiffany's body and held her still. "Hold on Tiffany! Don't worry."

"Leonheart..." her binary lips now said."I only wanted to do my best to help you. Yet why do I feel so cold. Promise me..."

"What anything!" Leonheart said.

"Find out... the real... crime... Purge... this... makes it all better." Her body now faded away into binary and the wind caught her up and whisked her away.

Leonheart stood a single tear fell from his cheek. "You." he turned towards Argent. His eyes now burned with hellfire's in them.

Argent screamed running away saving and gating out.

Tears began to steadily make their way down Leonhearts cheeks. "Kunar, Kaisa I swear... You will pay... YOU WILL PAY!" Leonheart leapt into the air wings spread.

Kaisa and Kunar formed barriers around their bodies and held out their staves to shoot him out of the air.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

Leonheart now was charging through the sky dodging Kaisa and Kunars blasts. In blind rage he kept going forward preparing his blast but not losing any energy for it. He kept going like a dieing animal charges even until its last breath.

In front of Kaisa and Kunar he now unleashed a fury of blows knocking Kaisa down towards the ground unconscious. "Now for you Kunar!" Leonheart face bleeding and panting heavily he started at Kunar.

"You know you can't beat me, all of the CC has tried but you know that they will never come close to even touching me."

"Well prepare yourself for a shock." Leonheart said. Blades roaring he unleashed another fury of blows towards Kunar. Kunar stood still waiting for his shield to wear Leonheart out and then kill him. "You Demon I will never let you live. For Tiffany!" The shield cracked and Leonheart fell through his blade about to enter Kunars stomach.

Looking towards the game director one of his staff members walked towards him. As he approached he held his head down and tapped the director's shoulder. The staff member mumbled into the director's ear and the director lowered his head and then relayed some message back to the guard.

"I'm sorry for the interruption my board members but it appears one of the river towns dams broke and has flooded the town. Now that is what you call great game physics huh!" He shouted

The rest of the members applauded for him and they were now conversing about giving the game more funding.

I kept staring at the staff member; he now started his approach towards the kitchen with another member. This time I hid behind the door and prepared for a little sneak attack.

Three members entered the door and faced the wall and started to converse, "I just got a message that Tiffany Leonheart's helper has just been killed by a hacker." One said.

"Darn it if this keeps up we won't have any experienced characters left to fight these hackers." Another said.

"Yes but---" I cut him off as I slammed all three of them onto the ground holding my daggers up to two of their throats.

"What's going on here?" I said to them

"Ugh. What the heck how did you get here? You're not part of the demonstration crew!" The one said that didn't have my dagger almost jammed in his throat.

"Quiet or your friends die." I spoke coldly to him. His friends gulped.

"You must be a hacker or something." He mumbled.

"No I am not as a matter of fact I am just a regular player of the game." I smiled. "Now tell me some more about this meeting and what happened to this Tiffany character which hacker killed her."

"This is a meeting to let this game keep being played and to get us more sponsored credit so we can bring out the game publicly. I don't understand why you want to know but Tiffany was helping Leonheart hunting down the hacker Kunar, but she wasn't killed by him. She was killed by a new character called ArgentLam."

"Hmm I have never met them. But I have heard of Leonheart and Kunar. But now what am I going to do with you." I smiled at them pressing my daggers closer and closer to their throats.

Is this really what death feels like...? Why am I so relaxed...? I thought I was supposed to be in some sort of shock if I was killed by a hacker.

No quite the contrary you weren't killed at all my little Tiffany.

Who is that? Her eyes now opened to see herself floating in an ocean of glass. She could see before her a man long silver hair, scar across one eye, he was also wearing a long black overcoat

I apologize I haven't introduced myself I am Black Obiss I have been wandering this world for some time...

Weird, but if I'm not dead then where am I?

You are in a limbo to where I have summoned you. My name is Kasami and I need your help to take care of a rising problem in this world, someone who knows too much...

Kasami huh I haven't heard of either of you... But why do you want a CC corp. to help you out with this someone.

His name is Silver Recompense; he is the true demon of this world...

Kasami be still she doesn't need to know all just quite yet. You need to head back and save your friend first however, only you won't be acting as yourself. I think we can take a more vivid approach.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

Leonheart now pierced Kunars stomach. An eruption of energy is let forth and the world shakes.

The gala room began to quake and the entire kitchen utensils fell off the walls. I lost my footing and sliced all three of the guard's throats and watched their bodies vanish into light. Looking out of the port hole of the kitchen door I saw all of the board directors and sponsors screaming as their tables flipped and the grand chandelier fell from the ceiling shattering into pieces and piercing some of the board members flesh, the main part crushing others.

I continued to watch the horror as the members screamed dodging the grand falling picture frames which were cameras of the players playing "the world".

It was in this chaos that I decided to make my entrance, I burst out from the kitchen and screamed, "Nobody move!"

"Now that you're dead she can rest in peace.." Leonheart spoke as he withdrew his sword from Kunars stomach. He turned towards Kaisa. "Now you're next."

Kaisa stood up with boldness in his blazing eyes ready to face his foe.

"What's going on here!" Emily screamed as the two watched Kunars body fall.

"Shhh be quiet. You don't want them to hear us do you?" Wing said. "

The two stared at Kaisa and Leonheart who were now preparing themselves for the duel ahead.

"What was that?" Leonheart looked over to see two children like characters hiding among the brush. "Friends of yours Kaisa?"

"Psh I don't need anyone to help me defeat you I figured that it was you calling for CC back up."

"Come out of there now!" Leonheart screamed at the two.

"What should we do now Wing." Emily asked

"Like we have a choice." Wing said stepping out into the clearing. Emily looked up and then jumped in after.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Leonheart asked.

"Like I'd tell a CC bag like you." Wing said. Kaisa began to laugh.

"You are Wing and Emily correct. Yes it appears you are wanted. I'll tell you what; you both appear to be quite high levels. I need your help to defeat this man and I will pardon your bounty and allow you to walk freely in this world as a CC corp. official." Leonheart said.

"Sure." Wing said

"Wing." Emily nudged him.

Wing turned to her; "We don't have much of a choice in this matter Em." he smiled and then turned towards Kaisa unveiling his sickles. Emily in turn pulled out her axe.

"So you think that you have won is that it." Kaisa said. "Well guess what it's gonna take a whole lot more than you three to take out me and Kunar."

Kunar's lifeless body rose from the ground. He brushed himself off and yawned. "Let's get outa here. We'll regroup when Argent comes back."

The three turned stunned to see Kunar standing and well. Lifting his hand Kunar and Kaisa vanished into the air.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

Alright now is a proper time to send her in, they won't know what happened.

Are you sure? I don't think these new recruits of Leonhearts will trust her.

You might be right... Maybe we should send someone else with her... Maybe someone like you.

You must be joking, me showing my face to Leonhearts plus we don't want him to know of us yet.

I didn't think you would agree with that plan anyway aw well looks like I'm going to just have to create my own tale to this story...

The spiraling darkness around Tiffany turned into sky. The brilliant light caused her to cover her eyes as the wind took up. "Ahhh!" Tiffany now saw that she was plunging towards the water in a beach town.

"This is crazy! Why did they have to drop me off here?" She screamed as she plunged further and further towards the water. She then straightened herself out and dove into the water.

All of the staff suddenly quieted down and turned towards me. The room began to calm and the board director stepped forward.

"Wasn't that amazing people! We have even designed this games geographical features to the real worlds as well so there will be tornados earthquakes and everything in this game. Now you see why we call in "The World"!" The board director shouted to the crowd of stunned masses.

"Yes and I'd like to thank Recompense for calming us all down there. He is one of our CC corp. game testers so you'll have to excuse him even though he is a tremendous player."

I was stunned. This board director had a brilliant way with words. He could cook up lies in an instant, it was brilliant. "Now witness the games resurrection abilities!" He again shouted. Staff came in and started to revive and heal the members. Brilliant lights came out from their staves and for some their blades into the bodies lying on the ground.

The members that were still standing and fine began to applauded again and I could hear some talking about how they were going to keep funding the game.

Sheathing my blades and walked towards the board director. Arriving at his side I whispered "Nice lie. Where am I and how do I get out of here without you banning me."

The director turned and smiled, "What do you mean you officially work for CC corp. now you are our game spy. I want you now to go and change this world to a better place for us. I looked at my name and beneath it was a hidden tag for CC corp. "And as for where you are, my dear boy I have no idea as to how you got here in the first place but you must know an awful lot about the world you are in "the world's sanctuary where no one can get in without knowing where it is."

I looked at his face pondering. Don't forget he does have a way with words I have to watch myself, "Why didn't you just get rid of me?"

"Because you can serve a purpose. Someone of your power can obviously get down into the hackers domains and save the CC corp. the trouble of having to war with the hackers." He said to me. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and get some cash for this game to keep going you can go through the main entrance door and it will teleport you back to your save point."

I looked at my name and there was now a hidden tag underneath my name. Now I'm no CC dong but I know well enough when to go for it and when to not.

A guard walked over to me, "Hey nice call about helping the director he really needed it right then. Glad to meet you." He smiled at me.

I turned towards him and deleted the CC corp. tag and said, "Nice to meet you..."

"We'll have to head back to HQ now." Leonheart said facing Emily and Wing

"We get to go to CC corp. HQ how cool!" Emily squealed.

"Ya ya ya yipdedoo." Wing said calmly.

"Actually it's not CC corp. HQ it's my own." Leonheart said looking down at the two.

"What!" Wing and Emily said. The two seemed exasperated but Wing regained complexion and returned to his calm state. "Aww well then lets just get going." Wing said looking up at Leonheart.

Leonheart wasn't listening anymore he was staring up into the sky "She's.. Alive!"

"Ya ya that's right I'm alive." Tiffany said standing up brushing off the wet sand as best she could. She looked up into the sky, "It's funny how this world is, most of it is in turmoil but this spot is just beautiful... Huh what ya HQ ya I'll meet up with you there. Where am I? I'm in a town made by unset players near the ocean somewhere." Tiffany looked up to see a few of the players running over to check out what fell out of the sky.

Remember don't tell anyone or I will have to kill you myself...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Order part 1

Groups are made in order to include people. These were made to open up to anyone that wanted help to get in and to enjoy their fellow man's company. Clubs were then formed for people who had the same interests as others. They come together and form tight bonds with one another in order to keep each others moral up. Close knit circles of friends were then made. These were just people who enjoyed being around each other jocks, geeks, cheerleaders.

However, even with all of these groups and friends to gain and choose from there are still those that are left out. They then become outcasts that no one will like except for a select few. These people then get deranged views of the wonderful world that we live in and all of its opportunities. Some choose suicide others choose to keep living in depression.

But the few that choose to remain outside might have reasons as well, feelings being hurt, lives crossing paths. All of these things can be reasons but how these outcasts are defined are by how they then choose to put themselves out of society and to become above or below the rest.

I smiled an evil smile towards the guard and slashed his body in half. Blood flowed through the air and the board members looked over at me. Their eyes had turned in fear and others were amazed by the intensity of it.

I turned towards the crowd. "You think this is all a game! Haven't any of you seen the reports of all of the bad things happening to those who have played the game? CC Corp sure covered it up well but let me tell you this. This is no mere game lives are hanging on this game because it soon becomes their lives! I hope you all hold your heads high. Let me show you the true terror of this game!" My body began to glow.

Leonheart created a portal for all of them to walk into. The glow made his eyes flash with hope of seeing Tiffany alive and well. The three walked into the portal and arrived at Leonheart Castle.

"Welcome to HQ I can monitor most of "The World" from here." He waltzed over to his magic pool. "That's odd there shouldnt be that much damage being caused in one area... That's the directors meeting!"

Tiffany looked up to see some regular low level players running over to her. She waved at them and they seeing her kindness in turn waved back.

The villagers arrived around Tiffany, "Hello where did you come from?" One said.

"Heh ya sorry about that I was trying out this new spell and it seems to work great for the first few try's and then in backfires on ya!" She said to them.

"Wow new spells that's gonna be cool come with us up to the town and tell us what's going on outside here." The villager said.

"I really need to catch up to my friend but sure." She walked with them up into their coastal village. When they arrived everyone unsheathed their weapons at her. "Ah!"

"Woah everyone it's alright she's alright." He said again. They all calmed and she was lead to the local town saloon. She entered the door fascinated at how the villagers had done all of this. She was gazing around her at everyone happily smiling and talking. "I'm sorry but we can't trust you." The villager said to Tiffany.

"Wah Wh---" Before she could get her words out a trap door opened. She fell into blackness.

Well it seems she fell into the oldest trick in the book. Shall I go save her now Abiss?

Yes it seems she failed her first test. Go and don't fail me Kasami

Hah me fail. More importantly don't forget I don't follow your orders we are supposed to operate this together.

"I just lost communication with Tiffany as well..." Leonheart gazed up into the sky, "No she couldn't have died the area just must be unstable..."

"I don't see why you care about her so much you need to just calm down and cool it." Wing said

"Hey don't be so inconsiderate you jerk!" Emily barked back quite offensively.

"Woah what did I say to make you so mad Em?" Wing asked.

Emily gazed up into the sky and muttered something that faded into the wind. "Anyway we need to go and investigate this board director meeting. Immediately." The room began to shift. Emily screamed at how the environment was fading away into a huge meeting hall."

"Ah!" My body began to shoot out brilliant lights piercing the member's bodies and they fell to the ground screaming. The entire room was actually like a disco area... only with blood...

I grew bored of hearing the pathetic screams of the members and stopped the massacre. "Now do you see what it's like. Now you all feel her pain!" I shouted at all of them.

The game director shouted something and I was surrounded by high level guards. "You fool now we will kill you ourselves!" The guards started to move extremely quickly. The ten that were in front of me now seemed like 50.

The images kept flying past my face closing in closer and closer.

Chapter 11: Order part 2

Of course the reasons for the groups are to protect each other. They hide their insecurities from the world and comfort each other. They choose to deny the real world and live among their friends. They feel comfort and they never want to leave.

The ones excluded are always left in sadness they are always left alone.

The warriors kept on encircling me closer and closer. "Crap I shouldnt have used that attack earlier," I mumbled as I was trying to see a way out. "Here goes." I leapt forward and floated through the air. The end was near and I was smashed into the ground by a heavy blade.

My body hit the ground hard and I knew I had lost a lot of hp. Standing back up I saw one of the warriors stop. "This is what happens when you fight people who know every single secret in this game." The blade master smiled. He then vanished into the air of warriors and I was once again left to my confusion.

Round and round they went 10 feet away 5 feet away.

I put up my guard and made a magic shield. Their weapons began to pound the shield on all sides. Lightning bolts were striking the field.

"Well looks like my time is gonna be up soon. Least I'll go out of this game with a bang." I smiled.

The shield cracked open and their weapons came in at me slicing my body. Lances pierced my body and made me spin along with them. My Hp was dropping lower and lower.

My body began to spin as fast as they were. I could see them now. There were six of them one of each class. I smiled and I saw the blade masters face twitch in fear. "Break formation!" He shouted. But it was far too late.

"Now you'll regret fighting someone like me!" I Grabbed the Long Arm's Lance and spun it around thrusting it back into him. Still spinning I then jumped towards the wave master. The Twin Blade and Blade Master had managed to jump out of the spinning battle but the wave master was just too slow. I was behind her and began my terrible dance of blades.

My swords were piercing her; she screamed and fell out of the whirlwind. By now the Heavy Blade and Heavy Axe were out and regrouping with the others.

I stood still and when the Wave Master hit the ground the vortex stopped. I stood in the center body badly bruised and bleeding but I was never the less alive.

"I don't get it we're all level 100 and he is still slaughtering us!" The Twin Blade dressed in black said.

"Wait level 100 you must be the tremendous six. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said to him.

Their eyes grew wide, "What kind of demon are you!" He shouted again.

The light grew flashed a brilliant blue light and there were another three standing next to them.

"He's Recompense." Leonheart spoke softly.

Tiffany was left alone in the darkness. "I hope they know that I can just kill myself and come back and kill them all..." She said to herself looking up and the cracks of light shining through the trap door.

Aww that's not what a little girl like yourself should be saying. You're part of the CC Corp. You want to protect these people.

Tiffany recognized the voice but chose to deny its presence. She listened carefully now there was a commotion going on upstairs.

"What are you doing!" The villager screamed.

"Don't worry I'm not here to harm any of you I merely want that girl you just captured." Kasami smiled. "Or am I going to have to show you all the way to a coma."

The Villager ran towards the Saloon and got Tiffany out and ran back holding her as a shield. "Just don't hurt me." He screamed.

"Aw yes there you are. Let's go and find Leonheart then shall we." She held up her hand and Tiffany and Kasami vanished.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Games

People tend to get attached to things. They view items as if it was alive. They clearly know it's not real but they continue to believe that there is some form of reality in it. And of course no one has the right to belittle the ideas of that person. Emotions are attachments to the world around them; and should never be severed.

I stood surrounded by the group. The now tremendous six was the (and in no copyright infringement way) the fantastic four heh. They all now had dumb founded looks on their faces as Leonheart gazed into my eyes.

"Well Recompense, we finally meet. It appears that you aren't just a thing of legend after all." My heart lurched. He knew.

The room lit up once more this time it was quickly consumed with darkness. "Hmm it seems I'm late for this little arrangement." In the darkness I could see Kasami.

The warrior that traveled with Leonheart suddenly appeared next to him as well. "Leon!" Tiffany jumped over to Leonheart and they both were filled with joy.

I couldn't recognize the other two next to Leonheart though, all well it doesn't matter. "Kasami what are you doing here?" I said

"Oh but master I have come to protect you." She teleported next to me, "After all I am your favorite right." She grabbed my arm and pulled close to me.

"So the hacker Kasami and this Recompense are in it together!" The Blade Master who was also clad in black stated.

"I guess." Leonheart stepped forward. Tiffany at his side. The other pair stepped forward as well.

"Wing what are we gonna do. Recompense is gonna kill us." The girl whos name read Emily said.

"We stand and face him all of us can take them." Wing smiled. He looked up and Leonheart. "So are we gonna fight him."

"Hmm this is all so very boring." Kasami moaned, "But you all bore my very close friend and allied." She smiled at me with a beautiful smile. Those eyes she seemed so kind, but something in them was wrong.

You know I'm going to have to kill you for this right Abiss.

What who's there? Aw it's you Cygnus how did you manage to survive our last encounter. I thought burning your home would have done it.

No. I'm not done settling the score with you.

I looked all around me. Seeing all of these people really brought back memories. It reminded me of the past that I can never bury. Of pain that I will never forget. "All this chat is really nice and all. But I get bored and when I'm bored I like to kill." I said turning my head towards Kasami. "Isn't that right."

Her eyes exploded, it looked like I had caught her off guard with that comment. "Aw yes my sweet master." She nuzzled my arm. "We can't have that." I winked my eye that no one could see at Kasami.

I switched over to private chat for an instant. "Did I catch you off guard well I hope you stop me from killing all of these people seeing as how important they are to your plan."

I held out my hand. The entire room began to hold its breath. My hand began to glow and power flowed from it causing the room to quake.

"So that's how much power you have in just your hand. No wonder why I had to use half of my strength to keep me alive with one of your super attacks"

"But first let's take this to a more private area. Where we can really fight." Kasami said pulling my arm.

"Aw yes." I smiled at her, "I know just the place." All of the high level characters in the room teleported with me. We were going to where I was at the least home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Welcome to Home

Terrible things happen life is just prone to that happening. There are those that just go along with it and there are those that try to change it for the better.

People blame others for their problems in order to avoid the harsh truth. Through these pains people change, whether it be for the better or for the worse.

In the path of white that we were traveling I stopped me and Kasami and watched the others continue to my place of pain. Floating in the air, "That was a nice act Kasami. But what were you really there for."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Well I guess the nuzzling and master was a bit much but I feel like I was a brilliant actor none the less." Her melodic voice spoke.

There was a silence as I was trying to figure her motive; it had to be something but what. Our bodies were floating around each other now, "What's the matter can't figure it out? He said you wouldn't be able to I guess he was right after all." She smiled at me, that evil smile that I couldn't ever shake.

"So it is true. Aw well I guess I'm more pressed for time than I thought." I said "Well if you don't mid I'll let you get out here in the place where you and Abiss talk so good bye." I waved and opened a portal that let her back into the seer's gate.

I turned away knowing the others would be waiting for me and I appeared back to where I died.

A man who had long silver hair, scar across one eye, and was wearing a long black overcoat panted "I didn't expect you to be this strong yet... Perhaps I shouldnt have been so hasty in killing your friend ---"

"SHUT UP! You vicious scumbag! Don't you ever talk about that. If that ever leaves your lips... I swear I swear..." Another man said he had sky blue wings and was dressed in heavy clad armor.

"Hmm I didn't expect Cygnus to do this much damage to you Abiss." Kasami laughed. She looked at Black Abiss and Cygnus who were now bleeding heavily due to their wounds.

"Don't just stand their! Heal me you wench!" Black Abiss screamed at her.

"Now that wouldn't be fair to Cygnus." She laughed as the two continued their battle.

Cygnus smiled at this, "Need help already Abiss well you're not going to make it out of here alive." He continued to slash at Abiss making his swipes futile due to fatigue. Abiss as well couldn't do any damage through his swipes.

Both fell to the ground.

The environment was barren. Volcanic ash rained from the sky, this was truly a battle field. Everyone began to look at their surroundings. "This place is terrible it burns my eyes." Tiffany covered her eyes.

Emily screamed, Right then a volcanic explosion erupted and the environment shifted causing the groups to be cut off by lava streams. Emily broke down and threw herself into Wings arms, "Don't worry Em I'll protect you no matter what the cost."

I appeared to see them all scattered just as it was before..."I'm terribly sorry to keep you all waiting so long for me arrive but I had to get rid of Kasami before we begin this game." I smiled


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Reconcile

Doing you're job... Honoring the code... Making sure everyone is safe... I have failed at all of these things apparently... Then why do I keep caring about my honor. There's nothing left of it anyway... Everyone I knew is gone. Nothing is left... Nothing will ever make it alright.

To protect...

To not betray...

Back then that was all I ever needed to believe in. But now... where did I turn...

"Please accept my apologies for by minute absence." I gazed into all of their eyes, such fury, and such courage.

"Why did you bring us here?" The twin blade clad in black said to me.

"Why? Do I honestly need a reason? Maybe I just wanted you all to have a fun ending to this fun game." I said. Volcanoes were erupting all around us; the lava had now divided all of them into different paths. "Now its time for the fun part. Everyone that makes it to the end of this path lives and doesn't plummet into a comma." Their eyes grew wide and some began to sweat due to the heat.

"Forget that I'm getting out of here!" The heavy axe shouted as he tried to log out. "What, what the!" His cold body fell to the ground. He stayed motionless and the others stared at his body as it vanished.

"Oh yes and did I forget to mention that if you try and log out or take off your headset. You will be put into a comma as well.

Cygnus and Abiss laid at each others feet. Cygnus pulled his head to his side to see Kasami sitting down laughing; she was holding her sides in because of the pain. "Oh Abiss you lost to a regular character that is rich! Hahaha" She continued to laugh falling on her back.

Cygnus looked back at Abiss who was glaring at Kasami.

"Stop laughing and heal me, wait... He hasn't started the game yet has he?" Abiss said.

Kasami immediately stopped laughing and sat back up. "I... He just might have."

"HEAL ME NOW THEN!" Abiss screamed with all the might he could muster.

Kasami healed him to full health and Abiss started to cast warp. "Aren't you going to finish him?" Kasami asked.

"There's no time!" Abiss and Kasami vanished into their air leaving only Cygnus to lay by himself.

"Man I should've been able to beat him. But I guess since he doesn't follow the rules of the game I guess it was a miracle that I had survived in the first place." He said to himself.

He lay for a while, "...I see so you don't want me to play the game. Even if that means I won't get a spot in the future... Alright."

"Now the path has been open my friends. It is now a race between all of us. Fail you die Win, well you don't exactly win." I laughed as each piece began to separate.

"Leon!" Tiffany screamed as she was separated with the Heavy Blade and the Blade Master that were clad in black.

"Tiffany don't worry I'll find you!" He shouted back as he Wing and the Twin Blade clad in black floated away.

The Twin Blade shouted back to his group, "For CC Corp!" as he held up his hand. The Heavy Blade and Blade Master held up their hands as they floated away.

"My my how touching." I pretended to make a sniffle, "Aww well looks like the groups have almost been decided." I stared out. The little girl Twin Blade and I were only left. "Aw nuts look like I'm stuck with you." I frowned at her.

"Please don't kill me!" She dropped down shielding herself with her swords.

I stood unresponsive...How...

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, I will protect you." I said looking down on her resting my hand on her shoulder. "Besides there are still more competitors that even I don't know about."

The last piece of land was filled with Kasami and another man who I didn't recognize. "Looks like you're just in time!" I said to them.

The two looked at each other and the man began to laugh, "Aww Recompense we finally meet. I am Black Abiss."

"Well met then I presume. Hmm I want at least one more group." I pulled the girl closer to me and slashed out piece in half. "There we go one more team can play," I looked up and Kasami, "Oh yes and neither hacking nor special abilities will work anymore good luck." I laughed as I floated away with the girl.

"We've been out here for at least an hour..." The girl moaned to me "I'm going to have to get off soon!"

I kneeled down to her, "You're name is Emily correct? Don't worry we are almost there. Don't try to do anything daring here, I will protect you." When I said that my head was once again filled with memories...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Reconcile

There was a man... he made me feel weak, like I couldn't do anything at all. He was strong even in real life he could do anything he wanted. One problem is he and I disagreed...

Back then we felt as if the world was on our shoulders. We could have done whatever we wanted and the Corp couldn't have done anything about it. We were free.

1 year earlier

"Recompense get up! The game isn't all that amazing." She laughed so happily.

"This game is just amazing though I really can't believe it." I said back to her dazed.

"That's the whole point now come out of your little cave and let's play this game!" I stood up from the grass.

"I am not living in the stone age I just haven't played any games like this for a while." I muttered as I walked over to her.

"You're so slow let's start killing some monsters." She rushed forward to a horde of goblins that she clearly couldn't take on by herself.

I laughed and went along with it charging in right after her, but something happened to us that day. We weren't made into legends and we weren't made into hackers, we still were us. Something was different though.

She vanished after a while she played for a little while longer but then she just vanished...

"Well this is a problem... the game has already started and Argent isn't here..." Kunar said to Kaisa.

"We can always just go get him in the real world." Kaisa said.

"Nah I figure I'll just leave a hack on the spot where he ported out so when he spawns back he will join us once again."

"That's a pretty good idea actually!"

"Ya I know I'm me after all."

Kaisa and Kunar looked up into the sky and saw the area surrounding them begin to blacken as they teleported to the area full of lava.

"What is this place?" The Twin Blade in Black spoke.

"Why are you even talking we don't even know who you are!" Wing questioned

"My name is Lancer if you honestly needed to know but what good does you knowing my name do you?" He exclaimed

"Nothing I just like to know the names of the people I kill." Wing laughed.

"Why you little I could kill you in an instant if I wanted to you--" Lancer was interrupted

"Enough! If we are going to survive then we must not argue! We have to stay strong and concentrate on what is in front of us!" Leonheart screamed at the two of them.

"What do you mean survive?" Just then Wing remembered the words of Recompense, "That's right if we die here its comatose for us huh." He stared out into the lava field thinking about Emily.

"Well this is fun and all Abiss but I don't want to have to fight through endless amounts of hordes of zombies I have homework to do." Kasami said

"It doesn't matter anymore Kasami once you join this game you have to see it through to the end. We must go on." Abiss pulled out his blades and began to walk, we're in an area of the world itself we have just lost control of our physical bodies... This is all that will matter."

Chapter 16: Reconcile (Continued)

Once upon a time there was someone who watched me. He watched my every move with the intent to kill. There was no where to run and no where to hide, yet I kept fighting rather than running. To give up is to never win. In order for me to be free I must reconcile.

"Get up Cygnus we have to log out before it's too late." A child's voice above Cygnus said.

"Albireo, toss me one of your potions and then we can get outa here." Cygnus said. The child Albireo threw down a potion and Cygnus stood.

He faced a young boy the age of 11 he had long white hair, purple armor, shoulder pad with strap down the chest, with chaos cross staff, demon wings, purple demon boots, and a purple demon gawn. "Hard to believe you're a little kid behind that demon form." Cygnus moaned as he got up, "Alright lets go."

ArgentLam got up, walked over his sink and washed his face. "What did I do?" He raised his face from the water and dried it. "I actually killed someone. But it was just a game right? So I guess she just logged back in right after I killed her so everything is alright." He walked over into his kitchen and meandered through his fridge. "Looks like its leftovers again. And as usual mom is late from work, and dad well he is always late so that's ok I guess." Argentlam pulled out the topoware and began to heat it up.

!WARNING!WARNING!

!SERVER CRASH IMMINENT!

All of the players looked up and logged out as fast as they could saving their progress.

"Kunar what do we do!" Kaisa screamed to him as people were rushing by trying to save their work.

"We have to go now with and without Argent he will come sooner or later!" Kunar held up his hand once more. Kaisa and he disappeared to the lava domain.

"But I thought you said if we logged out here we would be put into a comma!" Emily shouted to Recompense.

"Yes I did...I'm sorry but this is how the game must really begin sleep well."

!WARNING!WARNING!

SERVER SHUTDOWN COMMENCING

"Well it's done. I've managed to get as many players as I wanted for the game. Hmm I guess Argentlam wasn't there but I can always use him for a surprise later." I thought to myself.

What about you shouldn't you be like them?

"Heh that is true. I guess I should be but that happened to me last time and I don't want to go through it again...for her sake as well as mine...

You know this is all pointless

"Yes I know Reconcile. That is your way of thinking. As for me I am after all Silver Recompense."

I'll kill you sooner or later just wait...

"I will. But in the meantime I need to gather the bodies."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Gathering

There was once a time in my life when there was nothing but blue skies. I couldn't see anything but the glorious morning that rose and fell each day. The sky was vast and never ending, I felt as if I took a step forward the world would change and everything would be different.

My life was bliss. I couldn't have imagined myself doing anything else I just wanted to be free. This however was not my meaning.

The sky clouded with gloom taking my freedom with it. My soul had been lost; I was merely a puppet for someone else's wish. My life, my friends, everything I had ever loved and wanted, gone.

But that is how life is, or at least that's what I have said to myself countless times, people come and go bending to each other and showing that they care. But I bent because I had to; I bent for the wrong reason, for the wrong will. Does this make me a traitor to my freedom?

Maybe it was just me that took away my freedom; perhaps I was the one that locked myself in this world of shadow. Could it be that I have the key in my pocket still?

Even if I could escape myself I would only have to return to the only home that I knew the cellar of my madness which created the shadow in the first place.

Maybe I'm just doomed...

"Why do you haunt these souls Recompense? Have you no compassion anymore? What made you turn yourself against yourself?" Reconcile said as he stared deep into my eyes. His familiar penetrating gaze that I couldn't ever shake, it reminded me of Kasami.

"Because I did it, so can they." My soul faded away from Reconcile and I began to search for the bodies of the players.

Old Men sat around watching a TV placed in the middle of their conference center. "This is Charlotte Watkins here. Reports claim of have found 10 bodies of people varying in age and all around the country. They were found with their HAWK headsets on, now there is one connection in this and that they were all players of the Beta version of the world. Now they have all been taken to separate hospitals and are being treated for the cause of comatose. The CC Corporation, which is the founder of the game "The World" of which they were all playing, has yet to come out and make a statement about this epidemic."

"Turn it off." A Boardman said. The properly dressed secretary standing next to the remote took it up and turned off the broadcast. "Well what are we going to do about this gentleman? We clearly have lost a good portion of our supporters already and we will undoubtedly have questions asked." The old Boardman said.

"Isn't it obvious? We must come out and claim that there has been another hacker and he has been able to hack the ALTIMIT system and managed to create a virus that can kill people once more. But since our system is so secure it could only put the players into commas rather than killing them so in a way we saved lives rather than putting them into comas." The game director said.

"Heh you sure know how to twist the way things are Richard Korman but we must actually do something about the game as well. I say we just start over the servers keeping all of our saved data and just create another server." Another board director said. People in the roomed seemed to agree to his idea.

Another secretary walks in and hands Mr. Korman some notes. He smiles and puts them next to him. "People people," Richard Korman said, "We don't need to change anything about the game we have checked the servers just barely and in fact there was a system disturbance caused by an outside force. So in fact it was not our fault we were the victims of it."

The entire board was taken back as Mr. Kormans secretaries passed out the figures to the rest of the board. Korman motions for his secretaries to leave the room as they all exit and leave.

"As you can see by the figures it will now be perfectly right for us to release our new computer on the market as well. We can say it is the perfect computer for everyone and is perfect for playing the new "World"."

The board directors now looked up from the figures, "It wouldn't be right for us to release the bio computer at this point in time. We don't want anyone know that we have a computer that you can actually implant into yourself to allow you to access anything you wanted." A board member said.

"That's right! We don't even know how the public would respond to the announcement you want to give or if we want to release the bio computer yet."

The members began to get riled up at the few that were opposing Kormans idea. "It doesn't matter this new computer will destroy all competition and allow us to be excused for the incident of which some punk kid created."

Korman smiled, "So then it's settled we will announce our new chip and announce that we are hunting down the hacker who did this and we will find him." The members all nodded their heads and left the room.

Korman sat alone in the meeting hall as he thought to himself, let's see if you really do have a bio-computer already Recompense.

Hmm it appears the CC corp. is going to make their move before I can get mine off. Aw well it's no matter as long as I don't get too close to their facility I will be fine. But that still leaves the problem of Leonheart, I think he is inside CC corp...

I walked outside of my home and began to slide down the roads that were covered in ice this is now my time to move quickly I have to find all of the bodies before they ruin my game.

Argent was shocked at what he just saw on TV. That could've been me? He thought to himself as he stared into the pixels of his small TV.

"So Recompense has to gather up all of the bodies are in comatose then huh Alberio. Well then we'd better get started too." Cygnus said as he began to research on the bodies of the comatose.

"Ya we should before the boss gets mad at us." Alberio said in his childish voice.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Kasami

A child sick on a bed. Four Souls looking out for her safety while one is trying to remove her humanity. Lives torn apart by the forbidden ideals. A weakness revealed but cannot be exploited.

Two lives torn from existence to never be remembered again.

The doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Argent got up from the television and walked towards the door. Opening it he saw the face of a man staring into the peep hole. Opening the door the man quickly rushed in shoving him aside.

The man quickly closed the door, "I'm sorry for the interruption but is this, the house of ArgentLam?"

Argent couldn't believe his ears, "Umm what are you talking about?" He tried to lie

"So it is you," The man took off his jacket revealing his brown hair and hazel eyes. "I'm here trying to help you with you're little problem in "The World."

"What do you mean?" Argent stuttered looking at the mans physique, His brown jacket covered up his hobo like clothing.

"Don't worry about how I look I've been running to find you ever since you logged off of your computer," He smiled, "You don't know me but I have heard quite a lot about you. UR and Kunars blasts created the super being in the game that you are."

"What?" Argent said as he began to walk up the stairs towards the phone.

"Don't bother with the phone I cut you're line before I came in," Argent tried his phone, it was dead. "Now moving on to business I'm sure you've heard about the recent interruptions in the world."

"Ya but what does that have to do with you breaking into my house and ruining it?" Argent said exasperatedly.

The man walked up the stairs and sat on the couch, "I'm sorry this must be all very confusing seeing as how you were just thrown into this. But you see you're the hero of this story which is being told. I know it's weird but you were given the power whether you like it or not so you're just gonna have to go with me. Now we must get going before he moves further than I can travel." The man got up and pulled out his car keys.

"What the! Who do you think you are! I'm not going anywhere with a psycho like you! Argent began to make a run towards his parent's room to hide from the man.

Reaching the door he slammed it shut and locked it.

"Man I'm sorry I really botched this one up," Argent turned to see the man leaning against his parent's bed post. "I apologize, you won't know who I am but I am Reconcile, heir to the throne of death. I know that was a bit overdramatic but that's the title I was given when I survived one of Recompenses attacks. Now I promise not to hurt you in any way you're parents just sent you an e-mail that they will be held up and the hospital longer than they thought because they just got a comatose case in their area and they have been sent to do the operations."

Argent threw the door open and ran into his room, there sat the blinking e-mail from his parents at the bottom of his computer screen.

"Now do you believe me?" The man walked out of Argents closet. " Oh yes and sorry for going around and traveling fast and all but it's the only way I can get you to believe that I'm not like anyone else you've met," He held out his hand holding the car keys. "Now lets go help your parents with their, "case".

Argent looked down then nodded his head to go with him.

"Yes this is Cygnus I've found the body of the Twin Blade Emily but I don't know how I'm going to get her out of this hospital." Cygnus said looking up and the tech hospital of the world. "I didn't figure she would be Japanese either." He continued as the child Alberio was sitting down next to a tree.

"You figure they would have at least kept the car that they dropped us off in here I mean getting flown from California to here was a pain in the butt." Looking up at Cygnus talk on his cell phone Alberio said.

"Right I understand, so I can use my 'ability'." Cygnus hung up the phone and walked over to an internet cafe and jacked in.

Alberio stood up and followed him and began to watch Cygnus break into the hospitals power and electricals.

Argent and the man known as Reconcile arrived at the hospital where his parents worked. They both got out of the car and the man grabbed his arm. "This will be the fastest way there now close your eyes." Argent blinked and he was inside of the hospital right outside an operation room. "I've already signed us in on the guest list so there should be no real problem we just have to walk in." Reconcile said as he put on some doctor garbs.

Argent took a breath and watched Reconcile walk into the door he pondered on what Reconcile was doing but he walked into the door right after him.

"Well what do we have here doctors. All that I've heard is that we've got a comatose case just like the others ones across the world. Hmm it's truly sad she's only 13." Argent watched as Reconcile lied through his teeth.

The doctors looked over at him, "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry apparently you didn't hear I was called in from New York to take over this operation. You see I specialize in cases like these." The doctors all stood stunned and amazed at him.

Argents parents looked over and saw him, "Argent what are you doing here? You know you're not allowed in the operation center." His mother said to him.

"Oh the boy I brought him up here because he was at the front door so I just thought you all needed some parenting time together. Now you two go out and get dressed regularly I'll take over the case he can stay here while you two go and change." Reconcile said as he pushed them out of the door.

"Now for the rest of you. You all are the first doctors of this hospital right?" Reconcile asked.

They nodded their heads as Reconcile moved closer. "I guess it would be alright to let you go but I guess knocking you all out would be much quicker." Reconcile smiled.

The doctor's eyes grew as he stepped closer. "Time for a shocker!" The room flashed and all of the doctors were on the ground.

"Argent quickly get on that computer and log into you're account on the world." Argent ran over to the computer and logged in.

"What is this?" Argent asked as he saw a girl floating in the air. She was clothed in black and surrounded by cold.

"Her name is Kasami she is girl on the bed now use your weapon and stab her to wake her up." Reconcile said panicked. "Alright." Argent pulled out her spear and remembered the girl Tiffany.

Stop right there Argent.

Argent looked around to see a twin blade clothed in silver.

Don't you dare touch the girl she is mine.

"Argent don't listen to him quickly stab her before he kills you as well!" Reconcile screamed.

Argent gaining back his focus stabbed Kasami and she faded away.

Argent! You will pay for this!

The screen went black and Argent pulled off the helmet seeing Reconcile as he stood back up from unplugging the cord to the computer. "Don't let him trick you."

The girl on the bed sat up, "What where am I?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Cygnus

Many children are born as genii in the world of tomorrow. Each child getting smarter and smarter becoming more and more like the scientists of old. The children are born through science as acts of becoming more brilliant than anyone else Cygnus is one of these children. There were those who tried to shut those kinds of projects down though. Cygnus's mother was one of the people who got caught committing the act of creating super beings.

Cygnus born a child genius wandered the world. He was tortured by the other beings but he slowly found video games to be his delight. He kept winning and never lost. He kept winning and winning until he met a soul that could beat him without even trying. Cygnus tried and tried to best him at every game that the person played but he kept losing.

He was introduced to a child named Alberio the two didn't get along well but Cygnus wanted to exact to get better and better so the two dueled each other constantly. Wits, strength, video games, it honestly didn't matter the thrill of it constantly excited Cygnus and Alberio.

One day while Cygnus and Alberio were seeing who could hack better the two had hacked into the CC corps files. Cygnus had found some information, he found out who had had his mother captured.

Driven by this new goal he searched him out and eventually found him. He confronted the man at his own game but the man was just too strong Black Abiss was the man's secondary name. It was this name that Cygnus had so tried to destroy.

The man was too powerful though so he and Cygnus teamed up with Alberio and the two leveled up and hacked their way to glory. Cygnus is now closer than ever to getting to his dream but dreams never come true.

Cygnus and Alberio now proceeded to climb up the safety escape of the hospital. "Did you remember to take out the back up generator?" Alberio asked Cygnus.

No I just figure that he will take care of it." Cygnus said back

"Ya your right I suppose so." Alberio said. Cygnus began to count the flights of stairs as they approached their room of destination.

The girl whom they were rescuing was of no importance she was merely a casualty she didn't matter she had no rank or standing anywhere. She was just a casualty.

They reached the room and the entire hospital was erratic. Everyone was running around screaming at one another and desperately trying to figure out what had happened to their system.

Cygnus pried the window open and climbed into the room. "It's her alright Emily." He laid the clipboard down and logged into his personal computer and connected.

He appeared in the world once more and saw the girls floating body. She was motionless and lifeless. The world around her however was a quite bliss. The wind was blowing and she was floating in the plains.

He walked forward to her and grabbed her hand; her eyes flew open as she fell into his arms. "Don't worry you're safe just hold for a little longer and we'll be out of here." Cygnus looked towards the sky and he was back in the hospital.

The girl raised her body off of the bed and she began to cry.

"Hatedodemna Hirishimo Wing De toda!"

"Woah there I don't speak Japanese. So stop crying and come with us." Alberio said motioning for Cygnus to take the girl and get out.

Cygnus reached down and grabbed her hand. "We have to go now." The three ran down the flights of escape way. Reaching the bottom a car pulled up as they got in.

Humph. That girl wasn't important anyway only a few more left anyway.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Life

Value is something everyone has whether it's through a care of a possession or of a life. Everyone treasures something in there life they open themselves up to the pains of the world for the sake of something treasured to their heart.

Each heart that has been gathered together forms families. As I have said before the families gather around but they tend to forget the thoughts and feelings of others outside of the family and they end up being excluded and forgotten.

Traveling to Southern Florida I managed to find the body of the cocky Twin Blade. I entered the hospital and made my way through to his room on the 13th floor.

There he was on the bed, he was probably in his mid twenties but that mattered very little.

I moved over to him and connected to the computer next to him. There I saw his motionless body floating. There was someone else there however... I stared into the darkness and saw Kore's face in the shadows smiling at me.

"So it's true what they said about you. Now that I know your weakness I can expose you for the sadness that you really are." Kore said to me stepping out from the shadows. "To be quite honest it took me a long time to figure it out. I had to follow that little Kaisa boy in order to make sense of anything that was going on. U.R. has made a terrible mistake and misjudgment about all of them."

"What do you want Kore. You know you can't fight me and you if you do know that about me you should know that I am going to kill you." I said to him

"Oh quite the contraire I am merely here to collect the soul before you can so that way you can never obtain your true power."

"Humph you think my power comes from the souls that I collect. You're terribly mistaken Kore. As a matter of fact--"

"When your character was created you mentioned something about a close friend. Although I've searched and searched but I haven't been able to find out anything about that girl of which you ramble on about to yourself. She is truly a mystery and that got me thinking. Maybe that woman didn't exist at all. You see I am standing in the room of which you are supposed to be in. But as I look for you, you aren't there. Now how do you explain that." Kore smiled.

I stared at Kore and his all knowing presence, "Or am I behind you."

Kore's eyes suddenly went blank as a signal of him checking the room. I ran to the Twin Blades body and seized it up in my blades and logged out.

"So that's really it then that's all that we can do?" Cygnus said to Alberio.

"Ya it seems that Recompense has moved faster than we thought so he managed to collect most of the bodies before we could. However there is some chance that there were others like us that were saving some of the bodies." Alberio responded

"Yes but that doesn't mean that the game is up we collected how many people?" Another man butted into their conversation.

"We have collected three of the eleven that we have on count. We have Emily, Tiffany, and Leonheart."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Virus

The data left over is thrown in the trash and becomes useless waste that no one ever cares for. The data left alone for a long time eventually dissipates from reality, only if you have a living program then what happens if some of it is left.

People everyday forget about things it's natural they leave things and never go back to get them because they simply forget. However just like food data doesn't stop 'changing'. The food that you leave in your bedroom ends up becoming pesky and smelly so you remember and discard it. Living data is the same it becomes pesky and gets discarded... But as I have said humans forget often.

"Now what are we going to do U.R.?" Cygnus said to the new man that had entered the conversation.

"Well there's not much we can do until we wait for him to come out of hiding into "The World once more and show us the game which he has been preparing for all of us. And we will also get back Black Abiss for what he has done to betray us."

"Right." Alberio said. "But there must be someway to track what he has done."

"Yes there is. The past game Alpha had featured Recompense as a player and the same game took place only the victims didn't fall into a coma they just vanished. I'm not sure if it's better that we managed to pull some of them out but that's all we can hope to do and pray that it works."

"You keep talking about Alpha but I wasn't there when you and Cygnus played what does Alpha have to do with it?" Alberio asked.

"When U.R. and I competed in games Alpha is considered the basis for this game however it wasn't a game played on a computer we had to gather there to play it." Cygnus said, "That was when U.R. and I met her." Cygnus trailed off his voice weakening.

"What Cygnus is saying is that we met a woman named Kayla there and she instantly won Cygnus's heart. The two gathered together all of the time to play the game and test each others skills to beat each other." U.R. laughed, "I was there two but I just tagged along with the two. That is when we first saw the character called Recompense."

Cygnus walked off to the other side of the apartment looking towards the roof. Alberio turned to call him back but U.R. stopped him and continued his story.

"You see Recompense was never actually there he always played by remote because he 'couldn't be there on time' but he always beat everyone that played against him. Now Recompense didn't know much about hacking apparently but he knew enough to make a powerful virus. When Kayla and he played against each other he wanted to spice up the game, he said that he would pay her one thousand dollars if she could beat him and if she lost she would lose her skill of the game."

"So do you want to try?" I said to her.

"Of course and when I win you will regret making this promise." Kayla smiled back towards the screen.

"Alright then let begin." I said.

Our screens began to flash violently as our characters began to fight. Her character was small and fast our play styles were almost the exact same only my character was a bit more on the power side. Bullets began to fly I ducked behind a corner and fired back at her letting three bullets fly from my weapon. She was skilled enough to know how to keep me punished enough to get me behind corners then throw grenades.

I ran out from my first hiding spot to try and get a better shot at her but she was already expecting my move. I dashed behind a column before she could return fire as I tried to work my way closer. Then the grenades came, they came raining down in huge masses I tried to shoot some away but five managed to reach to the column where I was. I ducked and covered my head as the column blew up.

The smoke began to clear as she began to shell my body cracking my rib I hit the deck and used a smoke bomb to cover me as I crawled to a new spot. She continued to get more grenades and throwing them in random places.

My body's hp was dropping fast and I knew that she was going to win if I couldn't break her fire. My twin pistols couldn't hope to make it through her SMG. I turned a corner into a new room trying to patch up my wounds and ease the burns. I began to gather as many smoke bombs as I could and climbed up the roof of the building and stared down at her through the window.

She had managed to create a bunker for herself that made my pistols useless against her. She was looking around for me but I don't think she realized I had already made it to the roof. I prepared myself and shattered the glass above her dropping all of my smoke bombs down in the room. She saw me and began to fill the roof with bullets.

She pierced my side as I fell through the glass clipping my body onto a chandelier. The smoke had filled the room making my presence unknown and I was decently sure that she wouldn't come out of her bunker. I shot the chandelier cord and fell with it to the ground 10 feet away from where she was.

The glass exploded everywhere and pierced my leg. I had lost the movement of my left leg but I could still make my way to her without getting shot. I began to hear her scream; she was screaming the words, "My eyes! You freak you shot glass into my eye!"

This strengthened my resolution and I began to crawl towards her bunker. I peered inside and I heard a gun round load, "Game Over Recompense I win." Her voice said and the cold steel pressed against my temple.

"You really shouldn't say anything before you finish someone off." I smiled. She gasped as I pulled my offs wire. The wire pulled the switch to the pistols and her head was filled with bullets.

She fell to the ground and the game ended.

U.R. continued his story, "I don't know how Recompense beat her but he managed to and no one saw Kayla again. People say Recompense killed her but I doubt it because when he saw me in the game he didn't care much. But there is someone else that was good at that game who was jealous of Kayla's abilities that in my opinion got rid of Kayla after she lost thinking to blame it on Recompense. That's why Cygnus and I hate him." U.R. ended.

"I see that's who Cygnus morns for." Alberio said.

"You're in the hospital because you tried to compete in the game of Recompense." Reconcile said to the girl

"Who are you?" Argent asked.

"Psh I don't need to talk to you if you don't know me." The girl yelled back at me. I could feel the pain in her voice as she said it though. I had noticed how no one was there to visit her.

"Woah calm down there." Reconcile said, "We are working as a team her so easy, we need to concentrate on what's at hand like getting out of here. Now Kasami when they asked how I did it you don't know and neither do you Argent." Argents parents walked in dressed in regular clothes.

Argents parents stared at Reconcile shocked at how he made Kasami wake up. The father asked, "Where's the staff? How did you do it so fast?"

"Aw it's nothing really I specialize in this kind of stuff so I excused the other doctor and my team and I did this case on our own. They had to leave to help all of the other cases like this though. Now it's time for me to take Kasami home to her parents don't worry I've quarantined everything so it's alright." Recompense grabbed Kasami by the arm and pulled her out of the bed. Pulling girls clothing out of his jacket he handed it to her and she began to change behind a curtain.

Argent watched as Reconcile and Kasami left and his parents and he left right after.

Reconcile turned towards Kasami in the car as he began to drive her home, "I understand what you were doing with Black Abiss, I know your intentions so don't try to lie to me." Her eyes grew wide as he continued, "I just can't figure out who your boss is so do you care to tell me?"

Kasami's eyes turned cold and she looked out the window, "I don't know what you're talking about I am the master of myself I don't need anyone's help."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Let the Games begin

Life is just a giant game. Your play style your way of life it is all just a way of living in a different life.

Koreman stood in front of a crowd cheering his name. The CC corp. was now releasing their new product, the smallest computer in the world. Now everyone in the world could play games whenever they wanted, office work you name it the computer could do it.

He pulled three kids up from the crowd and handed them the pouch that contained the computer. The children took the computers thankfully and ran off into the crowd to show their parents. He smiled at the children as they ran off and continued his speech, "As you know the CC corp. has been working on a new game as well as it has been in the news," The lights in the room grew dim as a screen lowered down behind him, "I present to you a game that will be released in three weeks. Ladies and Gentleman 'The World'."

Reconcile pulled into Kasami's drive way and let her out of the car. She stepped out and walked towards her home, "This is a dark place you got here." Reconcile laughed looking at the house. Its windows were cracked and the roof shingles falling. It appeared to be old but you could tell all of the damage was recent. "Where are your parents?"

"That's none of your business now leave me alone." Kasami continued to draw closer to her house.

"Well that was rude, but I'll let it slide and tell you the mystery behind it." Reconcile smiled, "The game will be turned on for three hours in one day. That will be the longest time of your life if you are going to play again. Even the man who killed Kayla, your sister.

Kasami froze in her steps and turned to look back at Reconcile he was smiling at her "I already know the story Recompense killed her,

"That's only half of the story."

Kayla started laughing as she pulled off of her headset. "That was amazing! How did you do that Recompense? That was just like how you beat me in PVP in Alpha."

I laughed smiling at the screen at which I had played through. "Ya but you had me on the run the entire game." I laughed with her.

The game door opened and a man with the title Black Abiss stepped in "Very good you two but you still suck and are terrible." He said, "You will never compare to me."

"Oh but didn't I beat you last week?" Kayla smirked.

Black Abiss was taken back and he frowned at her. "It's such a shame. We could have been great together but it looks like I'm going to have to get rid of you." Abiss pulled out a gun. "Now die."

The bullet fired.

I started to scream to try and get someone's attention but he muted the speaker on the microphone.

Black Abiss walked out locking the door.

Out of the shadows of another door a man came out with medical supplies treating Kayla.

"Don't worry she'll be alright Recompense. I won't let her die." The man said.

"Who are you? Why didn't you come earlier!" I screamed at him as soon as he de muted me.

"Sorry but I don't like to get shot it's a little thing called Reconcile," he laughed, "And hence my name."

Reconcile treated Kayla but the bullet had penetrated her skull so he had to take her to the emergency room of the gaming extravagant.

When she awoke she had amnesia and couldn't remember anything.

"You mean you know where my sister is!" Kasami turned her body full torn towards Reconcile as he drove off in the car. She screamed after him as he drove away but he refused to stop and she lost sight of him. "I'll kill you Abiss. I swear I will kill you."

I stared at my collection of souls, the worthless 3 black clad characters, Wing and, Black Abiss. Sad how I didn't get many more souls but with Black Abiss now in my possession I can exact revenge for what he has done and set things somewhat right.

Maybe then I will see her once again. Maybe then...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Pain

Everyone has to live their own life. Whether they model it after someone or they just live the way they want to is entirely the same. People conversing with other inspiring, discouraging it's all the same. Everyone just looks around their life as it is centered on them. The few that plan ahead stare straight on towards the future not looking where they are stepping. But is it really right to say whether someone lived their life right or wrong? Aren't they just living their life the way that they felt that it needed to be lived? Regardless everyone has their own path that we all need to respect. But I never said we couldn't disapprove of their decisions.

The world slumbered while gamers connected to the internet through their new computers titled Hawk Eyes. Ten more hours till game time...

"Listen up everyone your friends have been captured by Recompense and we are going to get them back." Cygnus said to the three children around him.

"Where's Wing! Did Recompense get him?" Emily said to the group.

"We're not sure but that is an extreme possibility," U.R. turned away from them to face Leonheart, "Now I need you to get back into CC corps headquarters and warn them about what is going to happen to all of those trying to log on to "The World"."

"Where is Recompense at this time?" Tiffany asked.

"I can't track Recompense's movements with all of these new users. We're just going to have to track him by some other means because this one is fruitless." Alberio said.

"Cygnus I'm going to take Leonheart and Tiffany back to the CC corp. while you arm everyone up with their equipment." U.R. said.

"Alright. Everyone come here and take these slips of paper they should give your characters an advantage when you put in the code." Cygnus said.

Argent walked back into his house with his parents laughing and enjoying the last of their cotton candy. "That was really fun Argent maybe next time we can stay out all day and just call that other doctor into work!" His dad chuckled.

The family said their goodnights and separated to do their nightly rituals.

Argent walked into his room and found a note on his monitor reading.

Log in Time 2:20

Be There

I can't do this alone

Reconcile

The clocks struck the time of 2:20 as clear as the morning sun. Hardly any of the world knew what was going on; no one would know that part of the world would die that day. No one would know how someone made their life for this one moment.

Across the country a select few players turned on their computers and began to enter their log in information. No one would ever think that something so terrible could happen on a day as this.

No one would care to protect. No one would care to defend, no virtue, no hope.

Chapter 23: Pain II

Staring at their computers placed in front of them U.R. Cygnus, Alberio, and Emily logged in.

Leonheart logged into his account looking over at Tiffany, she was staring into his eyes as she grasped his hand.

Kasami walked into her dark room filled with computers and changed one of its screens to "The World" "I hope you weren't lying to me Reconcile."

Argent rushing into his door back from school pulled his computer out of safe mode and began to the game.

All of their screens lit up revealing one mail. Each as if commanded to open it moused over and clicked open.

"Aw good it seems all of you that I managed to miss have receive this little speech. Well then let's not waste time with introductions as I know you already know who I am." I smiled as I stared at each one of them through the mail, "As you all have been wondering what kind of game I have had planed for you all. To tell you the truth I didn't want to start this game. I merely had to make it happen once again. Yes that's right, once again."

No one understood except U.R. who shivered at the remnant thought that he had surprised for so long. The game was a simple race though. However if you lost you paid a terrible price.

"The game should be simple enough for you all. All you need to do is make it to the finish without, "failing". Granted I will let some of you travel in groups and others not. There will be fights in this game as well, after all what kind of game would I make you play that doesn't involve violence?" I smiled. "Now of course you will all be granted the same chance as everyone else in getting to the finish. Same terrain etc. Even I will have to go through the maze and beat you all there in order to win the prize. However I don't expect to lose to any of you."

The mail ended and their character files were automatically loaded into the screen.

To their backs walls of fire and forward was a mountain referred to in the game as Infinity. No one had ever climbed it.

Argent was shocked to see a small girl standing next to him her name read Emily.

"Well it seems you and I, are paired up. Don't worry though we will make it through this." He smiled at her.

She turned her head upward to see his eyes, he could tell that she was filled with fear, "I can't feel my real body anymore..."

Argent had noticed this as well but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it, "It's alright when I win I will make sure that you get your body back."

Argent grabbed her hand and started to run.

Cygnus was standing next to a girl he had never seen before. She was clad in black and she looked sad.

"So we finally meet Cygnus." She smiled.

"You know me but who are you?" He jolted back

"I am Kasami. And that is all you need to know." She began to float forward at a moderate speed.

Cygnus shrugged and followed her not wanting to lessen his chance of survival.

Leonheart stood next to U.R. Both immediately started to run beyond the fire.

Tiffany was alone but she decided better to be alone than with a stranger and began to walk forward.

I appeared the furthest distance beyond the portal. "Well well, I bring this game back and this is how it thanks me. Aw well might as well kill everything on my way." I thrust my arm forward and created a tunnel of wind straight forward blocking the fire.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Race

As we hurry down our path each of us in this gamble for one reason or another. We sometimes forget who our ally is and who our enemy is. This difference honestly doesn't matter to some. But to others how they act is how they view themselves and how they see their own code.

The world is covered in orange flames. The skies seem to understand the grim situation with their dusk color. The rocks in the fire seemed to dance an evil dance as if trying to lure them runners into the flames. Panting screams all of them drowned out by the brilliant evil orange color.

Running through the flames I started my race.

Argent was now running along with the young girl, she was panting heavily. She was clearly trying to do something other than play. As if she was typing a code of some sort. Ignoring the fact Argent asked, "I never caught you name what is it?"

The girl was speechless her small character was clearly trying hard to keep up with him. Suddenly she stopped panting and looked up at him with an increased speed in her steps, "I'm Emily." She smiled.

Argent could sense a change in her character. Her eyes were now a fierce red. Argent was in fear slightly by the sight of the blood red eyes. Before he could say anything she stopped and shouted.

Argent turned his gaze forward once again to see the Black Clad soldiers standing in a circle. They were surrounded by a black aura.

"What surprised to see us like this?" The Blade Master stepped forward.

"We have become more powerful than ever now because of this." In turn the Heavy Blade and the Twin Blade stepped forward.

Argent pulled his weapon out and started forward at the three. "Well then you won't mind me trying out your power." His Lance transformed into an ever larger lance its binary flashing. "Let's play."

Cygnus and Kasami had been moving forward for a long time now. The area around them had begun to change as they proceeded to get closer to the mountain. The fire had begun to die down as they path narrowed.

Cygnus had noticed something about Kasami that he just couldn't shake. He knew he had never met her but still he kept on thinking he had seen her somewhere before. "What do you want?" Cygnus was brought of his trance as he saw that Kasami was now staring at him. "I don't have time for you." She began to move forward much faster. In turn Cygnus stretched his wings and began to fly along with her.

Alberio stared around at his surroundings. He was amazed at his luck. He had started on a Plateau almost at the base of the mountain.

The dirty yellow sky reflected off of the fire. The brown rock formations everywhere. Paths upon paths crowded the land at the base of the mountain. Souls upon souls will try to climb this mountain but few will make it to the top. They lack a direction, someone else to look after them.

U.R. and Leonheart were running side by side stride for stride. Each pace leading the closer and closer to the mountain of which they could claim their treasure.

The mountain which had seemed so far away had now begun to appear as if it was in reach. Closer and closer. The firm path had begun to narrow. The walls seem as if they were closing in as they approached the ending to their path.

U.R. halted in his spot and stared out at the valley below them. He could see hundreds of high level monsters waiting for them at the bottom. He looked around and then back at the path before him. It was a long narrow strip above the valley. One slip and you would fall straight to your doom. He smiled, "It doesn't look very safe but I guess we have no choice. Careful of the Wind it just might very well knock us off."

Leonheart shook his head and started forward first.

Argent was now swinging his lance at his opponents. Emily watched the four danced in front of her. Argent slicing and the three dodging and trying to move in to attack. It appeared to be as if they were waltzing.

The three were fading in and out of existence.

"Crap." Argent was growing tired of swinging his weapon at the ghosts. "If I knew it was going to be this hard I would have brought along some haste potions."

The three in black moved back to their starting point. "Give it up we have become more powerful thank you could imagine. Just surrender your soul to us."

"Huh ya you're probably right but then again all I need to do is smack you once and I can beat you." The binary on Argents weapon flashed at it was now even larger than all five of them combined. "Let's see you dodge this!" Argent began to swing with an intense speed again.

The three in black now looked slightly worried as they hurriedly avoided the binary weapon.

My gaze turned as I saw Argent fighting against the black clad three. I chuckled to myself and moved on. I saw U.R. and Leonheart moving across the valley way. "Let's have some fun." I dropped myself down into the valley filled with monsters and began to raise them from their sleep making them violent and take to the skies.

Tiffany sprinting towards the mountain began to grow worried about the others. She could still remember the key code to make her character stronger. The numbers flashed in her head. She had decided to throw away the paper when she sat down on her computer and she wasn't going to ever use them. The dusk in front of her began to grow black and she saw the hacker appear!

Kaisa stretched his arms as he landed on the ground. "Hiding from Recompense is sure a pain but at least it's better than being his slave." He now looked up to see a familiar face. "Tiffany! Long time no see. So you were rescued by someone then." Tiffany remained silent and proceeded past him. "Hey don't be like that. After all without me you won't be able to make it out of this maze alive. The monsters and demons will destroy you."

Tiffany stopped, "And I suppose you hackers would know how to deal with such a problem?" She smirked.

"Actually no. I just figure since you were so weak you would need someone to protect you from getting killed." He snapped back at her.

Alberio now stood in front of the laughing Kunar. "Wow that was sure fun. But I guess all fun must come to an end. But does it really." Kunar began to face Alberio, "Ha. I have time I might as well play around before finding my part of the treasure." He pulled out his weapon.

"Heh. I didn't think it would be this easy for me to start at the beginning and get away with it anyway." Alberio pulled out his staff, "Let's play."

Is anything real anymore? How can I tell if I myself am real? With the unbound chains surrounding me, I am left to wonder who freed me? Or am I really free at all?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: End Part I

My Reality is false... My existence is null and void. I have but one purpose, and I will fulfill that purpose till the bitter end. Even if it costs me my false reality.

Leonheart and U.R. screeched to a halt as they realized what was approaching them. 30 Lava Wraiths were coming from the bottom of the chasm right beneath them. Leonheart smiled and looked at U.R. "You can fly right?"

U.R. sneered at him and sprinted harder. Leonheart ran harder as well but he began to stretch he wings as he prepared for the battle.

The ground beneath U.R.s feet erupted as the wraiths destroyed the chasm flying by. U.R. now flying in the air was caught by Leonheart flapping his wings hard while trying to avoid the lava wraiths.

The monstrous beasts were everywhere and slowly they began to target the small flying speck. Diving in towards Leonheart they stretched their talons toward their pray. "Get ready to fly!" Leonheart screamed throwing U.R. into the air. Leonheart barrel rolled out of danger and swooped back to catch U.R.

The two now had their blades drawn and were casting supportive spells to keep the two alive from the swarming wraiths. "Don't you ever do that again!" U.R. screamed. Leonhearts eyes looked up.

"Well I'm really sorry." Leonheart tossed him once more into the air this time Leonheart began to attack the beasts.

U.R. Flying realized that one wraith had now targeted him and was swooping closer. Turning his gaze he prepared for the assault. The Lava Wraith opened its mouth to swallow U.R. whole, U.R. seeing it coming stabbed his sword into the Wraiths beak. Piercing it's beak he flew on top of the bird and pulled out his Katana. He ran down the wraiths back slashing at it with his most powerful slashes.

Leonheart was now in aerial combat with the monsters as he was casting ice property attacks towards them. He began to strike direct hits and the birds fell. He looked around to see where U.R. was and saw him running around on the Wraiths back's slicing them open. He swooped over to U.R. as he finished off the last Wraith and caught him. The two landed on the other side safely.

"Well that was fun!" U.R. chuckled as he looked forward, "Woah. We are already half way up the mountain. Humph lets not waste any more time shall we. The two ran forward once more.

Kasami and Cygnus were now almost to the top of the mountain. Kasami still remaining silent Cygnus asked another question, "Did you know a woman named Kayla?"

Kasami stopped in mid flight and then responded, "That sounds like a lame name I've never heard of her." She moved on at a more rapid pace. Cygnus now suspected something to be amiss about her but still followed.

"So here you are." A voice above them sounded, "Kasami and Cygnus what a pair hah!" The voice laughed.

Kasami looked up in anger, "Shut up Abiss!" She suddenly stopped and the reality was brought to her once more about her sister's death.

Cygnus gazed up as well and glared at Abiss, "You! I'll kill you!" he screamed unsheathing his sword.

"Ha! You kill me boy! You can't even harm me anymore while I'm in this state." Cygnus had noticed a change in his countenance. Abiss was now different his eyes were now a penetrating red.

Kasami charged Abiss blasting black magic at him. Abiss stunned by the attack didn't have time to dodge and took direct hits from the blasts. Staggering from the blow Abiss swayed and then turned his gaze back up, "That won't hurt me!" His body unleashed a tremendous shockwave knocking Kasami back down the mountain. Cygnus leaped and grabbed her hand before she fell over the ravine.

She ripped her hand out of his as soon as she pulled him up, "I don't need any of your help!" She stood back up and prepared another attack.

"Reconcile lied to you. I never touched your sister or Cygnus's love. This is all Reconcile's fault." Abiss said staring down at the two.

Cygnus froze as Abiss spoke. He was too afraid to speak back to him fearing the truth. "I honestly don't care if Reconcile did that or not! I just want to kill you!" Kasami unleashed another wave of black magic. Abiss held out his hand and deflected the attack.

"Pitiful attacks. This new body of mine has become immune to such trivial things. With the gift of nothingness I have been given invulnerability. I was compelled to join Recompense he was the only one that could destroy CC corp. and truly show it for the Evil Company that it truly is."

Cygnus now stepped forward, "That power was given to you by a set stream of data and numbers. The code which makes you that way makes you not exist in the first place. The program, Red Eye." Abiss's eyes flashed when the name was spoken, "However the program only made into the Beta stages so it will shutdown with a set command. All we have to do is find out the command or just override it by destroying you."

Kasami now realized that the data Reconcile had given her would have lead to that exact state. She would have been just like Black Abiss, but would she have had control? Looking over at Cygnus and smiled, "You might not be useless after all now tell me where to hit him."

"We can't his body is immune to our attacks to destroy data it takes an even more powerful system of data. One that only a hacker that knows the program would be able to figure out. And since we don't have our bodies anymore we can't very well go look at the program." Cygnus stated.

Abiss had smirked at this, "That's right now you will all die." He lunged forward

Argent growing more and more tired began to waver in his steps as the battle between him and the black clad soldiers continued.

"Argent I can help look out!" Emily sprinted forward, her eyes filled with red. The black clad twin blade looked over at her immediately Argent penetrated his heart with a powerful stab. Data flashed as his body was absorbed into the weapon.

The other two now in a panic tried to spread out but Emily was right with them, "This is for Wing!" she screamed and lunged forward stabbing the heavy blades chest. Argent then ran over to her and finished him off with a guillotine swipe.

The Blade Master now alone stood frozen still. "He's powering up!" Argent shouted and charged forward.

"Not so fast now you and I both die!" Blackness shot out of him and began to swallow Argent Emily and the Blade Master. Emily began to scream and tried to rip off the black ooze from her but it was too hard. Argent desperately tried to slash it away from him but began to slowly fail.

A burst of light exploded past the darkness around them and there stood Reconcile with his heavy blade resting on the Blade Master's head. Removing the weapon he walked over to Argent picking up his arm, "You didn't think I'd let you do this all by yourself did ya kid!" As soon as Argent was standing he walked over to Emily, "Poor girl she already entered Red Eye. Maybe I can get rid of some of her memory in place of the virus. Reconcile covered Emily's eyes and began to mutter something that Argent couldn't hear.

Data began to flow from Reconcile's hand into Emily's eyes just like Argent's blade.

"Ugh I hate doing that." Reconcile stood up shaking his hand. No sooner did Reconcile stand Emily shot up.

"Where am I? Who are you people?" She asked.

"I'm Reconcile and this is your hero Argent, and we are going to find Wing shortly so just be patient."

To truly be free is to have no shackles to bind you to the ground. But what if the world you live in becomes a shackle how do you free the bonds that so haunt you.

End Part II

Shaking off the memories of my past I have now realized was nothing but a dream. No they were not false but I feel as if I don't approve of them. Why do I now start to forget who I am? What has changed inside of me to make me morph into this, entity? Is it a flaw of man? Does everyone suffer from this kind of flaw? I can't help but wonder what will happen to me.

Reconcile was in the lead as Argent and Emily followed him up the path. The mountain's peak was getting clearer and clearer as they took each step. Argent was now starting to wonder who Reconcile really was and why he was helping them.

"Reconcile, why are you doing this?" Argent asked.

"Huh?" Reconcile responded.

"I mean like why are you even fighting in this I don't see the connection between you and anyone here."

"Well I have a score to settle with Recompense. And that's pretty much it." Reconcile finished.

"Sounds like a weird reason to risk your life to me." Emily blurted in.

Reconcile chuckled when she but in but he just continued walking. Argent shrugged and walked along side of Emily.

We're almost to the top. He's waiting for us there. And this time it will be over.

Kunar stood at the top of the mountain tapping his foot, "Well this is just great I start late and get such a handicap that I get put at the top. But then why can't I move!" Kunar screamed aloud. He suddenly felt a chill run down his back as his eyes saw a shadow behind him, "How long have you been standing there."

"I've been here ever since you appeared Kunar." I said to him

"You're one creepy guy you know that Recompense." Kunar said back to me chuckling as he stretched his legs now.

"Perhaps. But I don't want you to win the game so I must stop you at all costs." I smiled back.

"Oh really I thought the game had finalists." Kunar smiled back at me.

"Hmm so you figured it out did you. Aw well I guess I couldn't expect any less from you. At least now I let you walk around." I said

"And I'm thankful for that. So what now do we just wait for the others?" Kunar asked.

"No. We only wait for three more. Then my pawns will appear for a quick duel and then we go on to the gate." I said.

"Well alright then."

Cygnus was trying to hold Abiss back with his shield but he was slowly losing ground. Kasami now behind Abiss began to unleash a flurry of magic spells. "Face it children! You can't defeat me. I'm going to kill you!" Abiss screamed.

"Well you're gonna have to fight without a head!" Cygnus stepped his foot back and let Abiss fly forward. Cygnus taking advantage of it slashed Abiss's head off. The head rolled onto the rocks eyes wide open.

"Do you think that's going to kill me?" The head spoke. Cygnus eyes were the size of plates. The body stood back up and picked the head up, "I can't die now. Why don't you realize that. Oh and Kasami will you please stop casting magic on my body." He held out his hand and all of Kasami's magic dissipates. "Now let me tell you something about Kasami there Cygnus, I never even touched her sister. Reconcile was the one at fault all along with her death."

Kasami now spoke, "I honestly don't care about my sister I just want you dead!" She screamed as the ground shook. "Now fall into the Under!"

Abiss screamed as hands from the ground pulled him down into the mountain. He screamed and tried to get free but the mountain closed behind him.

Tiffany and Kaisa were now about to the top. "You know I'm really quite shocked we haven't gotten attacked yet."

"Then I won't disappoint you!" A familiar voice called out. Kaisa turned around to see Kore lunging at them.

"Look out!" Kaisa screamed grabbing Tiffany and pulling her out of the way. Slamming the ground right when the dragon shot past.

"Darn no one dodges that attack on the first try. Aw well I guess sit doesn't matter I'm just going to finish you and then Recompense anyway."

Kaisa stood back up staring into Kore's eyes, "The CC corps body guard. You're trying to hide what is really going on the inside of the CC corp. Kore and Koreman were just too closely related. You're either a bot or a servant." Kaisa said.

"You're right huh. Exactly right only I am not a bot I am actually a person. I was hired to make sure none of the hackers truly discovered the secrets to the game for the release of The World." Kore said.

"And that's when my mom got laid off and you took her position." Kaisa snapped back.

"No not exactly your mom was quite excellent at her job. Other than that I have no Idea what happened to her. I apologize for your loss." Kore said sincerely, "However I still have my job to do." He began to charge up his magic attacks once again.

"No matter let's finish what we started." Kaisa smiled back. The two rushed towards each other in a clash of magic. The magic barrier surrounding them was preventing either to move forward to attack the other. Tiffany shielded her body from the magic outbursts and hid behind a large outcropping of rocks using her shield to protect herself.

The Magic power filled the skies with brilliant reds and blues as the surrounding landscape began to crumble. "How much do you have left in you?" Kaisa shouted.

"More than enough to finish this!" Kore shouted back at him.

The two stared into each others eyes with an unquenchable fire as neither of the two would let go of this fight. Suddenly Kore saw out of his eye Tiffany was now rushing at him at full speed. "No woman stay away!" Tiffany surrounded by energy clashed into Kore. Kore slipped and fell to the ground in that moment Kaisa ripped through the field and slashed him in two. "Nice...shot..."

At the top of the mountain

Each of the groups met at the bottom of the steps and journeyed to the top. "Well, well we meet again Reconcile. Come to try and destroy me again?" U.R. said.

"Not try anymore. Will." Reconcile said back.

"Please stop this fighting we can all fight Recompense together!" Emily squealed.

"Stand back Emily this is going to be the end for one of us and I'm going to make sure it's him." Reconcile's body began to glow a dark red. "Tell me something did you ever see the side of the gate that I was on? That place to me was no less the heck itself. I had to fight my way out of there once I was condemned from the last game. But Now I'm back I need to take care of the problem, and you will not get in the way!" Reconcile was now charging towards U.R. with no weapon.

U.R. pulled out his Katana and prepared for a counter attack. The two clashed as blood splashed everywhere around them. U.R. and Reconcile had sliced through each others stomach. Both turning and standing back up charged once again at each other. U.R.s blade swung furiously as Reconcile dodged and dipped around his attacks. As they approached the ledge Reconcile hit and rock and froze. "Now die!" U.R. slashed.

Reconcile held up his hands and caught the blade. The wind around them erupted as the others were blown back. "Not quite...I'm not done yet." Reconcile kicked the katana upwards leaving U.R.s open stomach wide open for attack. An explosion of punches erupted as U.R. dropped to the ground.

Reconcile dropped bleeding holding his side where the cut had been made panting heavily. "This fight is far from over." U.R. leaning on his sword stood back up.

The two stood up once again and charged at each other as ferocious as ever. Reconcile was using water based magic to fight the blades intense heat as, the heat of the fire had surrounded them.

"Come on!" Leonheart screamed,"We don't have time for this!" he began to run towards the top as the others followed him.

We just have to keep climbing.

"Well the company is here." I said staring at the fine group that had made it.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Begin

"Here they come," I lifted my hand releasing his feet from the ground Kunar stumbled over to them, "But wait we're missing a member." Wing appeared next to Emily. She embraced him screaming for joy.

"Stop it Emily. We have an enemy to fight its no time to celebrate. We're going to kill Recompense."

The group that remained rounded the top of the mountain Leonheart in the lead, Kaisa, Tiffany, Emily, Cygnus, Kasami, Kunar, Argent, and Alberio all had assembled side by side staring at Recompense

"Well, it's nice to see that you all could make it, we are you see running on such short time seeing as how Koreman decided to Link up his Hawk's to the net. However it will all work out for me in the end the new 'program' will not fail and I will succeed in the end none the less." I said.

"What do you mean 'program', are you trying to make a new "Pluto" virus." Alberio asked.

"No, no it's not a virus but it's more deadly than that. You've heard of the rumors of players falling into comas while playing "The World" Now that's going to happen to everyone!" I burst out laughing, "As soon as we perform this little ritual of ours it will all be over."

"A doomsday kind of thing huh, well I don't plan on dying here so you'd better get ready Recompense." Argentlam stepped forward and began to form a Hyung Tai a spear like weapon.

"Oh that's right you were the one who received that power I almost forgot one of the most important parts of this little game!" I stretched forth my hand and formed a shield bubble around him and lifted him up into the air, "There now that you're up there you won't be able to cause me that much harm." I spun around in a circle, "Allllllright everyone lets begin this battle!" Everyone pulled out their weapons and prepared for me to attack. Leonheart charged forward first followed by the rest. "Yes yes I love it this is what I've been waiting for!" I pulled out my twin blades and began to attack.

Ideals are never a bad thing at the start, besides its society that decides these things. People are told what is good or bad in this world now a day, but slowly the world will become more and more corrupted as they see that they were being deceived and they are now down the wrong path. This is something that has been happening for years, and as in there are those that step in to stop the battle and try to save the remaining 'humanity' but they are rejected and are cast out.

With a blind society people can only see what they are told. Once again another will rise to tell them of the better; however this subject will be leading them even further down the path of corruption. He urges people to fight and speak out against the rule. But the rule is only doing its best and it will fall in the end none the less.

The groups and societies that have been formed divide up once again and they then again discriminate the others. The athletes had the power in a world with low technology but with this new found world the 'outcasts' 'geeks' 'nerds' 'gamers' whichever you prefer rise up to show the world that they can overcome any of them. It is through that new found uprising that the world will go through a transformation, for the better or for the worse.

The sky rippled at the battle below as the magic lit up the sky the others below screamed and raged as they began the fight. Tiffany, Leonheart, Emily, Wing, and Cygnus were below toe to toeing me. My blades flashed around my body as I shielded myself from their attacks while the other wavemasters were preparing to annihilate me with their more powerful spells.

Tornado Blades

The group surrounding me was knocked to the ground. "Well this isn't fair at all, some of you at least know the red eye command don't you at least use it for this fight it won't be fun otherwise." I smiled as I noticed that some of them new the command and had entered it. "There we go." I looked at them as I noticed that some of their eyes had begun to flare a brilliant red.

"I don't need that red eye crap to beat you!" Kasami had teleported to right in front of me, "Eat this! Ethereal Blast!" her entire body glowed and blasted my chest. My body went spinning up into the sky. Up there Cygnus, Leonheart, Kunar, and Alberio were waiting for me fully powered up. The four of them shot me around each other like a baseball before Cygnus knocked me hurdling back towards the ground.

Wing and Emily were waiting for me as they both jumped up slashing me on my way down on the back cause me to lose 30 of my movement ability.

When I hit I created a small crater. I stood back up, "Yes that's right, that's exactly what you need to kill me."

Not waiting for me Kaisa blasted my back with Elemental strikes. The ground surrounding me erupted with magical attacks as the Wavemasters began summoning up their strikes. My body began to fly around like a rag doll from all of the explosions.

"You're mine!" Cygnus flew through the explosions preparing for a strike. I lifted my swords to shield myself from the attack. The metal crashed my twin blades went flying into other directions as I stumbled away with the cut in my chest.

I screamed and charged at him. Cygnus slashed at me as I vanished. "I'm here." As Cygnus turned swinging his sword I slammed him in the face and watched him fly. "Now for you casters..." I lifted my hand and Prepared to the attacks.

Kunar screamed at Kaisa and Kasami to hold their attacks but it was too late. The magic impacted my hand and I felt better than ever.

"Where did he go!" Wing screamed as he moved in front of Emily preparing to shield her from an attack.

"That's very manly of you but even with the two of you in red eye state you still can't fight me." The two jumped to the opposite side dodging my punch. Turning around they both prepared to slash me. "Even with that speed you have you can't react to all of my moves. I blocked their blade attacks and knocked Emily to the ground.

"Emily!" Wing screamed infuriated as he stabbed me in the chest. I coughed out blood and stared into his eyes, even though they were red I could see his very soul his very care.

"Not bad kid. But it'll take more that that to kill me." I grabbed his other blade and began to block Leonhearts attacks as he attacked me from behind. "Well isn't that nice you backstabber." I knocked his sword away with Wing's and Jumped back impaling him with the blade that was through me. I then turned and stabbed Wing in the arm as he dropped his other sword. Ripping out the blade I turned and sliced Leonheart across the face. As he landed on the ground I stared at him, "Nice dodge." The blood from his wound slipped out across his face pouring down from the center of his nose.

I dropped the sword and flew forward towards Kunar, "You seem to know a lot for not having faced me before what makes you so special!" He began trying to dodge my punches. Alberio then blasted me with a fire tornado and sent me flying back up into the air.

"Shoot him now!" Alberio screamed. As the remaining players began to attack me.

"I might not have wings but I won't be halted by the air. I spun around and around creating an air vortex around me the attacks bounced off of my as I landed I chuckled, "How long with the rest of you last."

Tiffany ran up in front of, "Fooling woman." I began to blast her with my magic but she was ready and dodge the attacks.

She got point blank with me and screamed, "Thousand strikes!" She let her blade fly as it tore my body apart. After the attack had finished she jumped back to let my body fall before her.

"I'm not going to drop that easily." I smiled She screamed to activate her attack again. "Won't work again." As her attacks flew through the air I blocked every single one of them. At the last strike I threw her axe to the side and Punched her gut, as she hunched over I spin kicked her body and sent her flying.

Kunar now charged at me with his shield up blocking himself from my attacks. I charged in and assaulted the magical shield he had up breaking it down. I lunged forward with a kick to break his shield his eyes glazed over in fear as I teleported right up in front of him. I struck his body with my punches until he went lifeless in his eyes and moved aside as he dropped.

I turned to face the others and noticed that they were using Tiffany and Kunar as decoys. I wondered why she was using thousand strikes and he was shielding so much. The four left were attacking the bubble that Argentlam was in.

"No stop that!" I ran forward to attack them but it was too late he was already out.

"Good job guys." Reconcile said standing behind.

"You... I stared at Reconcile you'll pay for this."

"Oh I don't think I won't." Reconcile punched a whole in the ground and the ground split, he reached his hand down and pulled out Black Obiss he held out his hand and purified the spell, "It's time to end this little game. It's time for us to move on."

Reconcile and Argentlam charged forward and began to attack me. I had to dodge I couldn't afford to get hit by Argentlam's weapon.

As I dodged their attacks I noticed Kaisa and Alberio were walking around reviving everyone. "Blast! You won't win even If I have to kill all of you all over again!" I spun around and created a shock wave to knock all of them back. It was just me and Reconcile now.

The two of us punched each other as the others were trying to recover from the insane shock time. Neither of us were now blocking any attacks we were just hitting each other. I noticed he was weaker than he should have been. "You've grown weaker than the last time we fought like this." I began to dodge his attacks and give him blows back. He punched for my face; I reached up and caught his fist, "This ends now!" With my right hand I slammed him in the face. I watched him as he dropped to the ground.

He sputtered out his last words, "If I do you know it's the end of the plan. Aw well this is just a game for you and I, I your creation."

I chuckled as he fell to the ground motionless. The newly regenerated people around me now stared at me. "What did he mean creation?" Alberio asked.

"I created the being Reconcile he never existed in this world. Any knowledge you have of him was a lie that I had implanted into you. You're slumber was very useful. His story of Kayla and Black Obiss was all just a false lie I had fabricated. The truth is I don't know where she is." Cygnus's eyes swelled up with a tear.

"It doesn't matter whether or not any of that is true to me. I won't let you cause any harm to anyone!" Argentlam sliced through my body from behind. I was being absorbed into the binary data.

"Heh this is just a game anyway besides I'm not the real enemy, You've all received mail about the true villain Koreman." My face decomposed into binary data as I said my last words.

"So is it really over?" Cygnus stepped forward.

"Ya... I guess it is." Kasami said staring up into the sky as all of them logged out at once.


	27. Chapter 27

Epilogue

Eleven people sat and watched the big screen TV in the mall's commons.

Also in other news the CC corps top executive Mr. Koreman was arrested today for reasons which have been left unknown to the public. Our top investigator here with us on it.

Well its clearly some sort of video game cause violence Sydney

"Wow what a ride." Alberio chuckled staring at the others.

"But I don't get it what was Recompense trying to do?" Leonheart asked.

"We just don't know I mean sure Cygnus and I am history with the guy but we don't even know what it was about." Black Obiss answered.

"So what who cares we defeated the bad guy and that's all that matters after all it was all me in there." Wing flexed.

"Haha stop kidding around." Emily laughed with him.

"But the bad guy was Koreman in the end I wonder how Recompense got a hold of that information and why did he give it to us." Tiffany asked.

"Ya you figure he would have black mailed him about it but he didn't." Kaisa said.

Cygnus turned and looked at Kasami, "So you're Kayla's sister huh." Cygnus asked.

"No I'm just some stranger." Kasami turned away and pretended to show interest in something else.

Kunar chuckled, "Quite a strange crew we got here, aw well I here this mall has an arcade here why don't we go check it out?"

Laughed and all agreed to go. They turned and began to walk towards the arcade.

Argent stayed and looked back at the screen, "So long."

The group arrived in the arcade and noticed a young man was the only one in there as he was playing one of the arcades new games. "How about that one." Argent said pointing to the game. The group walked over.

"Hi what's your name?" Emily asked.

I turned, "My name..."

Connection terminated.

End


End file.
